Santuario de Ángeles
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: "Ser un Li no es tarea fácil... ser Syaoran Li no es nada fácil" Acostumbrado y agobiado por una vida que estaba ya decididida y no precisamente por él ¿que pasaría si de pronto un ser angelical se apareciera para cambiarlo todo?. Entren y descúbranlo.
1. Busco tu luz

**Hola a todos. Después de una prolongada ausencia por motivos personales vengo de regreso con ideas nuevas que por supuesto quiero compartir. Me disculpo por haber estado fuera literalmente años, pero bueno la vida sigue pasando y por ello no se puede evitar que cosas ocurran. Ojalá que las nuevas ideas que traigo conmigo les gusten y por lo pronto los dejo con el primer capítulo de ésta nueva historia. Que la disfruten.**

Santuario de Ángeles.

Capítulo #1 "busco tu luz"

La luz del día se apagaba poco a poco en las calles de Japón. Se venía un atardecer de aquellos que vale vender como postales en las tiendas de recuerdos, el cielo se teñía de un exquisito anaranjado acompañando al sol a su descanso tras las colinas. Acariciando el horizonte dejó un rastro rojizo que cobijó su sueño y una vez oculto el sol aquel rojizo comenzó a mezclarse con el anaranjado oscureciendo todo. Y así llegó la noche, el tiempo en el que la gente dejaba los deberes para dedicarse a divertirse, los bares y restaurantes se engalanaban con nuevos espectáculos de música y luces de colores.

Era el tiempo perfecto para que los jóvenes salieran a buscar buena música para conversar, bailar, beber y des estresarse.

Había un lugar particular en Japón donde todas estas cosas ocurrían, sobretodo los viernes. El lugar preferido de la mayoría de la población joven donde la música siempre estaba, a opinión de ellos, "siempre actualizada". Los éxitos del momento se escuchaban a alto volumen en ese lugar que no escatimaba en espectáculos de luces y humo para mantener a su público satisfecho y el lugar siempre lleno. El club era un lugar de buen tamaño, con un diseño bastante moderno y se encontraba a la orilla de un lago famoso en Japón. Detrás de él se encontraba un bosque en el que usualmente algunas personas acudían a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, pero pocos se atrevían a aventurarse en sus profundidades, más por las supersticiones que otra cosa. Hacía años que corría el rumor de que aquel bosque estaba embrujado.

La puerta del club pronto se abrió, permitiendo que una figura saliera hacia la fresca ventisca de la noche. La figura se acercó hacia la orilla del rio, permitiendo que la luz de la luna revelara su rostro. El joven de mirada ambarina y cabellos castaños rebeldes dejó que el aire fresco inundara sus pulmones y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo más.

-Syaoran te estás perdiendo de la diversión- un segundo joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros se apareció por la puerta del club, dejando claro los tres vasos del alcohol que había consumido

-tienes una rara concepción de lo que es la diversión Yamasaki- contestó el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su compañero

-hombre, no seas tan amargado- Yamasaki cerró la puerta bloqueando la escandalosa música proveniente del interior y acercándose al castaño que bufó molesto- hace mucho que no salíamos y las chicas están esperando ansiosas-

-no sé que es peor: si las chicas ansiosas o tú ebrio- respondió el castaño concentrando su mirada en el pacífico movimiento del agua. Yamasaki rió

-Syao te hace falta salir más seguido- respondió Yamasaki palmeando el hombro del castaño- tanto tiempo sentado en esa oficina esta estropeando tu sentido del humor, sin mencionar ese ceño fruncido que se hace cada vez más presente- sonrió

-por otro lado, tanto alcohol en tu cuerpo está estropeando tu ya dañado cerebro- contraatacó Syaoran. Yamasaki soltó una carcajada

-bien! Veo que no lo has perdido completamente, así que aún tienes salvación- rió el joven- tal vez eso es lo que te hace falta, embriagarte y olvidarte de quien eres por unas horas-

-no todos somos tan inconscientes como tú Yamasaki- Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa divertida que Yamasaki le respondió. Hacía largo tiempo que no tenía esa clase de peleas con su amigo

- al contrario mi querido amigo, sé muy bien lo que quiero- el moreno se irguió en una pose orgullosa y segura que causó gracia al castaño que lo miraba divertido- por ahora quiero conquistar a la belleza de cabellos claros que está esperándome adentro, con suerte y obtenga más que su teléfono esta noche- explicó el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta del club y haciendo una seña a su amigo para que lo siguiera

-buena suerte- contestó Syaoran sin moverse de su sitio, dejándole claro a Yamasaki que se quedaría ahí un rato más

-qué extraño eres Syaoran. Hanna es una belleza de chica y no estará esperándote toda la noche… -

-eso ya lo sé- respondió bajando la cabeza

- insistimos en que vinieras porque te hace falta concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea esa fría oficina, además te hace falta conocer chicas lindas con las que puedas des estresarte- animó- si has de conseguirte una esposa mínimo que te sea agradable al menos a la vista- guñó el ojo al castaño con fines de animarlo

-ojalá fuera tan sencillo- terminó Syaoran dirigiéndole a su amigo un gesto de aburrimiento

-¿esque no te interesa casarte y formar tu familia?- Yamasaki no aguardó por la respuesta de Syaoran y entró de nuevo al club dejando que sus palabras volaran en el aire atacando los oídos del castaño como una lluvia de flechas que terminaban instalándose en su cabeza

Realmente sus amigos no podían comprender la situación en la que estaba y no esperaba que lo hicieran algún día, la vida de él no era fácil y mucho menos normal. A sus 24 años su vida era todo menos normal. Cualquier chico de su edad espera que terminando la universidad consiga un empleo sencillo, que sus padres le obsequien un auto por haber terminado sus estudios y como incentivo para comenzar a desarrollar una vida como profesionista, tener citas con diferentes chicas dejando atrás la idea de la pubertad de "conseguir diversión" y hacerlo con el fin de conseguirse una esposa. Era la época en la que se comenzaba a tener una vida… o al menos a construir una con sus propias manos.

Él no había gozado de ésa "normalidad", pues él no había recibido ni empleos sencillos, ni un auto sencillo, ni citas con chicas. Al terminar la universidad había caído sobre él la responsabilidad del negocio familiar que era ni más ni menos que el imperio de la familia Li. Había quedado al frente de los negocios millonarios que su familia había construido y que le habían dado la fama que tenía en toda China. La familia Li era una de las más respetadas dentro del círculo social más alto y también de las más acaudaladas. No tenía un empleo sencillo; sus padres no le habían obsequiado un auto barato, él mismo se había comprado su costoso auto color verde oscuro y las únicas citas que tenía eran con empresarios engreídos que lo miraban con celos.

¿Qué si quería casarse? Claro que quería… pese a que tenía la obligación de hacerlo para asegurar el futuro de las empresas teniendo herederos, él también quería poseer ese calor hogareño cuando volviera a casa y encontrar a su esposa preparándole un baño caliente y una cena decente. Aún en ése tema habían sus complicaciones pues lo más seguro era que si decidía casarse tendría que hacerlo con alguien de la elección de su madre.

Su madre no era una mala persona, realmente era una mujer muy buena que debió endurecer su actitud cuando su esposo falleció y ella quedó al frente de las empresas hasta que Syaoran pudiera ocuparse de ellas. La verdad es que, cuando se trataba de sus hijos, relucía las sonrisas más radiantes. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba del tema de la esposa de Syaoran no podía evitar preocuparse, cuando se es una familia tan importante como los Li, siempre existe el riesgo de que aquellas mujeres que se acercaran a él lo hicieran con el fin de aprovecharse. La mujer que compartiera el apellido y la cama de Syaoran debía de estar consciente de las responsabilidades que tendría con la familia como la de engendrar hijos, sin mencionar la buena etiqueta y educación, ya que ella tendría que estar al lado de Syaoran en las reuniones, en los viajes, organizar banquetes, recepciones y conocer el protocolo dentro de ellas.

Exactamente, ser un Li no era tarea fácil.

Ser Syaoran Li no era nada fácil.

Su apellido era gran motivo por el que nunca pasaba desapercibido, sobretodo para el público femenino, y no es porque fuera exactamente lo más llamativo de él. Realmente era un chico muy atractivo con un encanto particular que podía provocar que un corazón acelerara el paso con una mirada. Digamos que su apellido era el responsable de su publicidad: las fotos en los diarios y los videos en noticias de negocios que fácilmente se encontraban en internet y gracias a ello es que se había encontrado con las sorpresas de artículos que lo coronaban como "el hombre más sexy del año" que realmente no podían importarle menos. Su vida amorosa no iba a verse afectada ni mucho menos dictada por revistas de chismes que lo consideraban un modelo de hombre perfecto. La verdad es que, en vista de las circunstancias, su vida amorosa sería prácticamente nula.

Syaoran soltó un profundo suspiro pensando en las complicaciones de su vida. Tendría que conformarse sabiendo que su destino era hacerse cargo de los negocios, casarse con la mujer que su madre eligiera y tener hijos que se hagan cargo de las empresas una vez que él pasara a mejor vida. No sonaba como un plan de vida lleno de felicidad y a veces hasta odiaba no poder decidir por sí mismo.

-creo que a veces me gustaría tener la vida y la tranquilidad de Yamasaki, o la de Eriol- sonrió por su ocurrencia y se giró recargando los codos en el barandal y mirando las copas de los árboles que se mecían de forma hipnotizante con el aire- incluso con la de Yamasaki me conformo-

Hubo algo de pronto que atrajo su atención, un destello que provenía de entre los árboles, fijó su vista lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que se trataba de una persona ¿Quién en su sano juicio se adentraba en ese bosque a esas horas de la noche? Se acercó un poco para tener una mejor visión y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica… pero una chica extraña y curiosa.

La aludida era de estatura media, que tenía un largo cabello claro que enmarcaba su dulce rostro pálido con suaves caireles en las puntas, su piel era fina y pálida y eso solamente resaltaba más esos impresionantes ojos color esmeralda cobijados por unas largas y delicadas pestañas y que en esos momentos se encontraban observando la luna con admiración, cobijada por la sombra de los árboles. Los poetas dirían que era una completa obra de arte, pues si añadimos ese aire de inocencia que irradiaba con fuerza, la chica parecía una completa muñeca de porcelana.

Quizás lo más extraño e intrigante sobre ella eran las ropas que usaba, pues se trataba de un atuendo color blanco que nunca había visto, adornado con lazos brillantes, sus pies estaban descalzos, siendo un tocado digno de un cuento de hadas lo único que les adornaban.

Definitivamente esa chica parecía un ser mágico salido de un cuento, con una belleza tan sutil y tan frágil que desearía ver por horas.

Syaoran se acercó lentamente para observar mejor y, como respondiendo a sus súplicas, la chica se acercó más al borde en el momento justo en que una espesa nube cubría la única fuente de luz que tenía él para contemplar a la muchacha. grandioso pensó maldiciendo, mientras se acercaba con cuidado de no ser visto sin explicarse aún por qué sentía que debía esperar. La nube pronto se alejó dejando que la luz de la luna inundara nuevamente el lugar. Aquella delicada luz llego hasta la chica y acarició su piel casi con ternura y lo que ocurrió dejó a Syaoran confundido, pues al roce de la luz con su piel un destello nacarado se desprendía de ella haciéndola ver completamente mágica e irreal.

El castaño dejó escapar una exhalación de sorpresa que atrajo de inmediato la atención de la chica. Esos espléndidos orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con los ambarinos de Syaoran en un corto momento que a él le pareció alucinante. La expresión de ella cambió de una apacible a una asustada. Dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de irse y Syaoran iba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella para evitar que se marchara.

-espera por favor, no te vayas- comenzó a perseguir a la chica que se apresuró a adentrarse en el profundo bosque- ¡es peligroso que entres ahí sola, por favor vuelve!-

Fue en vano, pues la chica se perdió de vista… y permaneció un rato más en los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no volvió a tener señas de movimiento en el bosque que no fuera el aire moviendo la hojas de los árboles.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el prólogo de ésta historia. De verdad espero que les guste y espero muchos reviews. Sean buenos y regálenme bastantes que me animen después del largo tiempo de ausencia.**

**Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. en vias de una completa paranoia

**Hola mi gente!**

**Bueno antes de que me maten por la tardanza les explico por que créanlo o no me pasó de todo: estuve en finales y a penas los terminé mi computadora se descompuso así que tuve que llevarla a reparar y a últimas fechas caí bastante enferma a causa del fuerte frío. Entonces sin computadora y enferma tenía que ir escribiendo por pequeños intervalos y pues me llevó bastante más tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que entraron a leer y mil gracias más a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Espero me sigan escribiendo y más importante, espero seguir recibiendo muchos más.**

**Aquí les dejo sin más espera el segundo capítulo que es mi regalo para ustedes de navidad y año nuevo.**

Capítulo #2 "En vías de una completa paranoia"

-Comprendo señor Wang, el día de mañana es crucial para el cierre del trato- el joven castaño se recostó aún más en el sillón de piel de su amplia oficina- tengo los informes de que las cargas están llegando a puerto en tiempo, así que mañana podremos firmar el contrato- aseguró el joven dirigiendo su atención al documento que reposaba frente a él en el bello escritorio de caoba- está bien, tendré todo listo. Hasta mañana- Syaoran cortó la comunicación dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, masajeando la sien. El cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño estaban causando estragos en su cabeza.

Extrañaba las épocas en las que podía dormir tranquilo y todo parecía más sencillo. Se daba tiempo de cumplir con sus deberes, además de salir con sus amigos y hasta pensar en mujeres. Podría decirse que incluso cumplía bien con su papel de Don Juan y le gustaba el efecto que tenía en el sexo opuesto. No es que no contara con compañía femenina ahora, la verdad es que estaba rodeado de mujeres… con la única diferencia de que esas mujeres compartían su misma sangre.

Eso era como para darse un tiro en la cabeza.

-señor Li- el salto que pegó al escuchar esa voz fue escandaloso. Esa maldita bocina tenía un volumen hartante… eso o su enérgica secretaria tenía muy mal oído - el señor Hiragizawa está aquí-

-hágalo pasar- respondió después de maldecir por lo bajo. Se acomodó en su sillón con mala cara mientras la puerta de su oficina se abría para dar paso al joven de ojos azules

-Muy buenos días Syaoran- saludó el recién llegado con una amplia sonrisa

-que sea pronto por favor, la cabeza me va a explotar- Syaoran no levantó la mirada ni un momento, se mantuvo concentrado en ese dichoso masaje que no estaba logrando hacer nada bueno para ese dolor de cabeza

-válgame, te empujaron del lado izquierdo de la cama ¿no es así?- rió el joven acomodando sus elegantes gafas

-del sofá querrás decir- Eriol soltó una carcajada mientras Syaoran recargaba la cabeza en el acojinado respaldo de su sillón- ¿te importa ir al grano Hiragizawa?-

-está bien, está bien… Dios, necesitas hacer algo con ese genio. Deberías considerar mi oferta sobre las prácticas de tennis por las mañanas, el ejercicio puede ayudarte a recuperar energías… y mejorar ese pésimo sentido del humor- Syaoran le dedicó una mirada asesina. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente hacer con una raqueta era atravesársela en la cabeza al pelinegro que lo miraba con una fastidiosa sonrisa

-¿no tienes algún leopardo hambriento que molestar?-

-me divierte más molestar a una lobo con mal genio- rió el pelinegro- lo considero un pasatiempo muy divertido-

Syaoran le dedicó una mala mirada con la que cualquiera de sus empleados hubiera temblado. Eriol se divertía a sus anchas cada vez que el castaño estaba de mal humor. Lo conocía tan bien como para saber exactamente cómo hacerlo enfadar, pero debido al tiempo que tenían de ser amigos que Syaoran no hacía más que dedicarle miradas asesinas… y seguramente armar dicho asesinato en su cabeza.

Su amigo definitivamente necesitaba una chica. Una chica con nervios de acero, pero que al fin y al cabo pudiera lidiar muy bien con la vida de Syaoran.

Y por supuesto que él como su amigo tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Él como su amigo tenía que conseguirle una linda chica… y si traía consigo una armadura de hierro mucho mejor.

-¿entonces a que debo el horror de tu visita?- continuó el castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro sonrió con una idea pasando por su alocada cabeza

-tengo una reunión importante ésta noche, me gustaría que me acompañaras- Syaoran lo miró fijamente levantando una ceja dándole a entender a Eriol lo que estaba pensando: estas loco.- sabes que no soy tan bueno en los negocios como tú, tal vez requiera de tu apoyo y no meter la pata-

-te sientes bien Hiragizawa? El amor te ha afectado el cerebro? Eres el mejor en negociaciones que conozco, no es que necesites de mi ayuda, te las arreglas muy bien solo-

-lo tomaré como un halago- Syaoran giró la cabeza en desacuerdo mientras Eriol soltaba una carcajada. Le divertía sacarlo de quicio- aunque Tomoyito solo ha afectado mi corazoncito, mi cabeza funciona muy bien. Éste es un negocio grande, además… me gustaría tener tu opinión. Son los negocios de la familia- sonrió de forma angelical, reluciendo esas dotes de actuación para convencer al castaño mientras en sus adentros reía maliciosamente

-¿mi opinión?- rió el castaño

-claro, si te gusta éste negocio y te parece provechoso. Si funciona para Syaoran Li entonces no hay dudas- remarcó el muchacho para terminan de sembrar ésa idea de importancia en la cabeza de Syaoran. Cuando se trataba de negocios el castaño no podía evitar interesarse y sabía que ésa era la única forma de convencerlo

Si Syaoran supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza seguramente lo haría tragarse la famosa raqueta de tennis.

-está bien está bien, todo sea por que me dejes respirar lo suficiente y aplacar este maldito dolor de cabeza-

- ese es mi amigo- festejó el pelinegro- no te arrepentirás te lo aseguro-

-si claro- Syaoran se dio la vuelta hacia los cajones de su escritorio, buscando esperanzado es maldito frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que sabía que alguna vez había guardado. Eriol dio media vuelta y contento salió de la oficina

-te veré en la noche entonces- se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. De inmediato buscó entre sus bolsillos el teléfono celular y marcó un número a toda prisa, pronto una dulce voz contestó del otro lado- mi hermosa Tomoyito busca el teléfono de Rika… tengo un plan en mente- sonrió- si princesa, te busco en tu casa, esta bién, adiós-

Terminó de atender sus obligaciones después de la hora de comer en la que, por supuesto, no había probado nada. Llegó a casa agotado y se dejó caer en su cama sin preocupación alguna y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido. Por supuesto que estaba demasiado cansado como para soñar siquiera, su cerebro en un acto de cansancio y rebeldía se negaba a seguir trabajando para proporcionarle bonitas imágenes, en cambio solo le dejo la visión obscura del vacío. No es que le importara, estaba demasiado cansado, así que durmió profundamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando abrió los ojos la noche había caído. Notó la forma en la que había caído en la cama sin cuidado alguno y aún con su ropa del trabajo puesta, se pasó una mano por el castaño y rebelde cabello y se acomodó mejor boca arriba en su amplia cama para desabotonarse la camisa y deshacer el nudo de la corbata. Anhelaba un largo y merecido descanso antes del cierre de ese trato tan importante.

Unos cuantos millones más a su cuenta, si no fuera por que disfrutaba de los negocios se llamaría a si mismo un codicioso de mente fría. Era ágil en ello y lo disfrutaba, pero con ello venía el dinero y el prestigio de la familia que debía mantenerse en altos estándares, con el respeto y reconocimiento internacional.

Syaoran lanzó un resoplido y movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, la luna se asomó por su ventana y su intenso brillo atrajo su atención. Pronto llegaron a él los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella noche en el bosque junto al lago, aquella chica, la luz de la luna, ojos verdes… cerró de nuevo los ojos, igual que la misma noche en que la vio, juró que había perdido el juicio y culpó a su ocupada y estresante vida de provocarle visiones absurdas, y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ella y la sentía muy real, tanto que lo confundía.

-definitivamente soy un idiota- el castaño se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana y dejando el tema de lado con ese intento y con ello quedó frente a su reloj en su mesa de noche que marcaba ya las 8 de la noche- ¡Demonios, sí soy un idiota!- se estaba olvidando de su reunión con Eriol y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de salir disparado de su costoso departamento con rumbo al restaurante que Eriol le había mencionado hace un par de horas.

Pasándose por alto algunos señalamientos, luces rojas y algunos embotellamientos de los que fue extremadamente difícil escaparse, por fin llegó al lujoso restaurante. Revisó su imagen en el espejo del auto corroborando que su ropa estuviese impecable, su rebelde cabello lo más ordenado posible y un gesto relajado y hasta algo seductor para disimular esas odiosas ojeras, para después salir del costoso auto verde oscuro y dirigirse a la entrada del lugar en donde fue recibido con el respeto que su nombre conllevaba. El gerente le indicó que Eriol y unas damas esperaban por él…

¿Damas?

Escuchó bien y estaba seguro de que el hombre dijo damas… muy probablemente las personas con las que Eriol tenía negocios habían llevado a sus esposas, pero ¿que las anunciaran a ellas y no a sus esposos?

¿acaso Eriol había cometido la estupidez de invertir el dinero de su familia en un negocio de ropa interior femenina?... y lo peor….

¿lo había involucrado a él?

El gerente lo guió hasta la mejor zona del lugar donde específicas personas podían disponer para sus reuniones y una vez ahí pudo divisar rápidamente a Eriol y ahí corroboró las palabras del gerente: estaba acompañado de dos mujeres.

Y conocía bastante bien a su amigo como para saber a éstas alturas la clase de trampa que le había puesto.

-Syaoran, más vale tarde que nunca- lo saludó el pelinegro son una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie para saludarlo

Y esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle saber al castaño que sin lugar a dudas ése había sido un malévolo plan del pelinegro para convencerlo a asistir a una cita a ciegas.

Lo mataría, definitivamente que lo mataría… ahorcaría con su propia corbata a ese bastardo cuatro ojos que se hacía llamar su amigo.

-cállate- murmuró el castaño cuando se acercó a él y le dedicó una mirada seria, malévola… y más que asesina

-recuerdas a mi princesa Tomoyo- sonrió el chico señalando a la bella mujer de tez blanca y largos cabellos oscuros que saludó a Syaoran con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza- y ella es Rika- continuó Eriol mientras se dirigía a la castaña de ojos cafés y tez morena que les acompañaba en la mesa

-un placer Rika- sonrió el castaño de forma cortés a la invitada quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta del intercambio de amenazas oculares entre Syaoran y Eriol y tomó un lugar en la mesa que "casualmente" era junto a la castaña

-Eriol decía que has sido su amigo durante años- comenzó Rika llamando la atención del castaño

-asi es- respondió seriamente mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir una copa de vino

-vaya, sebe ser genial una amistad así y además que aún se apoyen en el trabajo como lo hacían en la escuela- sonrió la castaña

-desde luego- intervino Eriol- y Syaoran es un buen amigo que siempre desea contagiar su buen humor y se preocupa mucho por nosotros- Syaoran le dirigió una mirada mucho más que asesina, culpándolo del sarcasmo con el que había dicho esas palabras… pero para su buena suerte, el idiota de su amigo había dicho algo que le sería útil para safarse de la maldita cita

-por cierto- comenzó Syaoran con esas dotes de actor que aparecían en momentos de urgencia- que tal van esos negocios de la familia de los que me contaste?- fingió un gesto de seriedad y algo de preocupación que lo hacían merecedor de un oscar. Eriol lo miró con reprobación.

-se resolverán en otro tiempo así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Syaoran detectó la ligera incomodidad en las palabras de Eriol, pero imperceptible para el resto que no lo conocía tan bien como él, y eso lo alentaba a seguir.

Se divertiría de lo lindo.

-pero Eriol, las juntas con los empresarios no pueden aguardar- y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír complacido por ver a su amigo metido en un lío que él mismo había propiciado

-eso no es importante ahora- Eriol sonrió al contrario de Syaoran indicando por un lado a las chicas un falso aire de "tiempo de disfrutar y convivir", mientras que para Syaoran era una alerta de que su amigo comenzaba a sentirse acorralado

-¡por supuesto que si!, será mejor que vaya a preparar esas reuniones, es importante que se haga un buen trato- Syaoran se puso de pie en un acto dramático. Había dado en el blanco y por fin podría salirse con la suya y escapar de esa trampa

-y con tu habilidad y mala mente todo saldrá bien, así que relájate y los discutiremos después- Eriol se aferraba a la idea de no dejarlo escapar y su novia Tomoyo nos miraba algo desubicada mientras con miradas y gestos alentaba al pelinegro

-oh no amigo mio, le prometí a tu madre que te ayudaría y te asesoraría para que protegieras tu bienestar y tu patrimonio ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si lo dejara a la suerte y no lo tomara enserio?- bingo! Le había dado al blanco con esa frase, sabía que cuando se trataba de la madre de Eriol el pelinegro no ponía demasiada resistencia y eso destruía sus defensas.

Dada por hecha su victoria el castaño se despidió de sus acompañantes con un gesto y se retiró del lugar de inmediato ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida de su "cita" y la derrotada de la parejita del año.

-maldito Eriol-

Ese desgraciado se las arreglaba para engañarlo cuando se proponía algo que sabía que Syaoran no aprobaría. Lo bueno es que solo habían sido un par de ocasiones gracias a la inteligencia con la que la genética lo había dotado, lo malo es que ese cegatón sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles.

Para su mala suerte y para terminar de hacer más fastidiosa su noche el tráfico estaba terrible, y sonaba lógico siendo un viernes en los que la mayoría salía a divertirse con la reciente paga pero ¿Qué clase de jodida diversión se podía conseguir si no se podía llegar a ningún lado?

Y así pasaron 5 minutos…

10 minutos…

15 minutos…

20 minutos…

30 minutos…

1 hora…

Una maldita hora en medio del tráfico sin esperanzas de salir ahí muy pronto.

Pero bien podía sacar algo de esas experiencias en autos de carreras y, apenas tuvo oportunidad, salió del tráfico por una calle pequeña donde seguramente podría tomar un atajo y llegar a su casa. Ansiaba poder dormir la enorme suma de horas que se había perdido en los últimos días.

Y de pronto se encontró de frente con el lago y el club en el que, como era de esperarse, había mucho movimiento de personas divirtiéndose. Fijó su vista en el bosque detrás, recordando lo que antes le había sucedido, y quizás con algo de esperanza de encontrar ese destello plateado que le confirmara que no había perdido la razón o que quizás la bebida de aquel día le hubiese afectado, pero parecía tan silencioso, solitario y misterioso como siempre y eso solamente aumentó su curiosidad y sintió deseos de bajar y averiguar lo que sucedía dentro de ese lugar… total, tardaría lo mismo en llegar a casa si se quedaba estancado en el tráfico, así que no había mucho que perder.

Se apartó y estacionó el auto a orillas del lago y después de asegurarlo se acercó a la entrada lateral del bosque donde obviamente nadie merodeaba y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. La mala fama del lugar debido a esas muchas historias lo mantenían bastante desolado en las noches y no dudaba que eso lo hubiesen aprovechado algunos malandrines para entrar durante las noches.

Mientras más caminaba en el lugar más misterioso y lúgubre le parecía pese a que el bosque estaba muy bien cuidado, con bastantes árboles, flores y plantas, pero la poca luz y el escaso movimiento le daban todo el aire de una película de terror o suspenso. La luz de la luna era principalmente la fuente que le ayudaba a ver aunque fuera un poco de lo que había ahí adentro, y después de unos 5 minutos comenzaba a pensar que esa había sido una idea muy tonta al igual que él por creer en esos cuentos.

-oiga usted- la voz de un anciano en medio de tan sepulcral silencio le hizo dar el salto de su vida y maldecir en su mente la poca sutileza del hombre por hacerse notar. El hombrecillo de clara edad avanzada y con una linterna en su mano se acercó al castaño iluminando su rostro para poder visualizarlo bien

-no necesita gritar anciano, lo escucho bastante bien- protestó Syaoran mientras empujaba hacia abajo la linterna del hombre cuya luz molestaba sus ojos

-disculpe señor, pero creí que estaría algo perdido, de cualquier modo no me parece buena idea que merodee en este lugar a estas horas- aclaró el hombre bajando el volumen de su voz

-¿conoce usted éste lugar?- preguntó Syaoran viendo el atuendo del hombre: chamarra, zapatos cómodos, sombrero y la linterna

-sí señor, soy el velador de éste lugar, nadie lo conoce mejor que yo- remarcó el anciano orgulloso

-ya veo- y de pronto preguntarle a aquel hombre sobre sus inquietudes le pareció una buena idea- dijo que no es bueno estar aquí a éstas horas ¿acaso sabe usted de algo que suceda aquí por las noches?-

El hombre lo miró algo extrañado, pues la fama del sitio era bien nombrada.

-bueno señor, todos saben sobre las historias que hay sobre éste lugar- aclaró el hombre levantando los hombros

-¿y usted las cree?- Syaoran se cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante

-pues fuera de lo que yo crea la verdad no se puede negar señor. Las historias tienen una razón de ser y la tragedia que ocurrió por aquí dio origen a más de una- el hombre levantó su linterna en dirección al lago y después se acercó a Syaoran para susurrarle- y aquí entre nos me ha tocado ver bastante como para crear mi propia versión-

-¿a que se refiere?-

-bueno, hace ya unos años ocurrió un accidente. Un niño pequeño que vino de paseo con sus padres cayó al lago y se ahogó. Se dice que se ha visto al espíritu del pequeño por aquí acompañado de otra figura- para entonces ambos miraban el lago que se movía tranquilo con la dirección del viento

-¿otra figura?-

-una mujer, de características bastante peculiares diría yo. Un ser con bastante luz en muchos sentidos, y hermosa sin lugar a dudas- el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras relataba

-entonces usted la ha visto…-

-oh vaya que la he visto señor, difícil de creer y de comprender una vez que se está frente a ella… digo, para tratarse de un espíritu con algún asunto pendiente irradia bastante paz-

Ja! Ahora resulta que la chica que vio en ese lugar era una fantasma?.

Entrando a territorios de lo paranormal podría ser cualquier cosa ¿no es asi?, y él no creía en nada de eso, pero tanto las circunstancias así como el anciano fantasioso lo llevaban en esa dirección. Luego le saldría con la historia de una chica que fue asesinada por su novio celoso, o bien podría ser un hada que se esconde en las profundidades del bosque… pero esperen, su piel brillaba de forma inusual al contacto con la luz, así que también podría ser un vampiro ¿no?

Genial, ahora estaba entrando al territorio de los lunáticos.

Ya se veía formado en la línea para entrar al cine y ver la última sensación de vampiros o fantasmas.

Esto era una tontería.

Estaba seguro de haber visto a una persona, algo extraña ciertamente, pero persona al fin y al cabo en esa noche. Ninguna idiotez de algún fantasma porque esas cosas sencillamente son meras fantasías e imposibles, y si no fue una persona entonces fue efecto del alcohol o el poco oxígeno que estuviese recibiendo su cerebro.

Tenía que ser eso, no había otra explicación.

Su mente le jugaba sucio con la imagen de una bella chica, el deseo reprimido de que su futura esposa fuese igual de bella… ojalá y su madre tenga esos buenos gustos.

-¿está usted bien?- intervino el anciano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-sí- respondió el castaño recuperando la compostura

-¿podría preguntarle por qué el interés en estas historias?- preguntó el anciano antes de sonreírle- ¿acaso usted ha visto algo aquí y por eso está rondando a estas horas?-

-claro que no- negó rápidamente- solo quería informarme un poco más sobre éste lugar. En fin, ya es bastante tarde así que me retiro. Muchas gracias por la información-

-por nada señor, le deseo suerte- el anciano hizo una inclinación de cabeza indicándole con un gesto el camino hacia la salida e iluminándolo con la linterna

-Gracias- Syaoran se acomodó su saco y salió caminando por donde el velador le había indicado

Caminó a paso lento hasta su auto ¿en que estaba pensando cuando decidió detenerse a "investigar"?, debió imaginarse que algo tan espectacular como eso no podía ser real. Si lo pensamos detenidamente, encontrarse con una persona con las características de esa chica sería bastante extraño e inusual… a menos que efectivamente se tratase de un vampiro, una chica hermosa, rondando sola un lugar desolado durante la noche y con detalles como los de su piel brillante… ¿y qué hacia él? Ir a entregarse vencido por la curiosidad al territorio enemigo, esperando que la mencionada apareciera de la nada para decirle que no estaba loco y que lo que había visto era bastante real.

Luego podría drenarle toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

Él y sus ideas locas, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Entró a su auto y gracias al cielo el tráfico había bajado bastante por lo que pudo llegar a casa más rápido.

Lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz, aunque las dudas lo carcomieran y aunque pensara en ello constantemente. Había comprobado que estaba loco por imaginar que semejante persona existía en éste mundo…

O tal vez sí existía.

Tal vez sí había una persona en ese lugar pero su alocada mente le había añadido detalles… que curiosamente eran fantásticos y la habían de alguna forma divinizado.

A penas cerró detrás de él la puerta de su departamento soltó en carcajadas.

A este paso mañana él sería un duende de traje verde brincando entre los tejados de las casas y haciendo travesuras a las personas.

Tal vez Eriol tenía razón y tanto trabajo estaban haciendo estragos en su agotado cerebro. ¿para qué drogarse si un par de días de excesivo trabajo y sin dormir causaban exactamente el mismo efecto?

Y con ésas últimas ideas rondando su cabeza fue que volvió a la cama que había abandonado unas cuantas horas atrás para continuar su muy merecido descanso interrumpido por el tramposo de su amigo.

Poco después de cerrar los ojos se encontró con ese conocido paisaje oscuro cuando vas a comenzar a soñar, se vio a sí mismo caminando sin rumbo fijo entre la oscuridad que poco a poco fue tornándose en algo. No puedo decir que aparecieron cosas concretas ya que en los sueños todo es bastante surrealista, pero puedo decir que aparecieron bastantes colores, colores que se movían y viajaban frente y junto a él.

De alguna forma los colores no estaban solamente ahí para darle mejor vista a su sueño, los colores formaron obstáculos, paredes, paredes y techos negros con toques de color que fueron dando forma a lo que parecía un laberinto en el que caminaba y caminaba. Comenzó a llamar a alguien, pero no comprendía a quien estaba llamando ya que no podía escucharse a sí mismo, y tampoco sabía lo que estaba buscando en ese raro lugar.

Pronto en uno de los pasillos apareció la figura de la chica que había visto en el bosque. Ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose fijamente y ahí corroboró las facciones y rasgos de la chica de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo y misterioso verde. La chica se veía serena, en paz y decididamente parada ahí como si lo estuviera esperando. Con la mirada fija uno en el otro perdió la noción del espacio y del tiempo, tanto que aparentemente dejó el sueño atrás pues de nueva cuenta se encontró con el espacio obscuro y un leve sonido al que no había prestado mucha atención antes, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a molestarlo y también a hacerse notar subiendo poco a poco el volumen, hasta que lo reconoció como el sonido del teléfono.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para buscar su teléfono entre las marañas de ropa que había dejado descuidadamente sobre la cama. Los nacientes rayos del sol no solo le indicaron que el día comenzaba, sino que el inconsciente que le llamaba no tenía nociones de lo que era una oportuna hora de llamar a molestar. Encontró el teléfono en los bolsillos de su saco y vio en la pantalla el nombre de su traicionero amigo.

-¿ahora en que nuevo cuento me quieres enredar Hiragizawa?-soltó a penas puso el auricular en su oído

-si, buenos días a ti también Syao- rió el pelinegro- ya agradecerás después mis esfuerzos-

-tu y tus esfuerzos pueden ser dañinos así que manténganse alejados… ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó mientras tallaba sus cansados ojos con la mano libre que tenía

-es Yamazaki, tuvo un accidente anoche y está en el hospital- soltó Eriol con un tono más serio

-¿y es grave?- se incorporó y pasó su mano por sus castaños cabellos desordenados

-una pierna rota y un tremendo susto, pero estará bien- rió al final el pelinegro- el otro auto no tenía luces y si le sumamos el par de tragos que había tenido antes pues no le fue tan bien como él pensaba-

-tan prudente como siempre-soltó Syaoran en tono sarcástico- está bien, saldré para el hospital en 10 minutos, nos vemos allá-

-muy bien, adiós-

Ese Yamazaki era el más alocado de todos, siempre metido en fiestas y tratando de conquistar chicas con un sinnúmero de historias y fantasías que sabe Dios dónde las conseguía y esa actitud siempre lo llevaba a problemas. Cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad, varias veces se metían en líos por algún plan loco de Yamazaki, así que eran conocidos como los chicos problema. Al final el director de la institución terminó encariñándose con ellos que siempre estaban castigados en su oficina y, aunque los reprendía con bastante frecuencia, también le causaba gracia la cantidad de cosas que se les ocurrían.

Se preparó con rápidamente con una sencilla ducha, pantalones lisos y una camisa de manga larga. Ni siquiera se esforzó en acomodar su rebelde cabellera, tan solo se cercioró de que no estuviera en exceso revuelto y salió rápidamente de su departamento, en el último piso de un lujoso edificio.

A penas llegó al hospital se le avisó que la madre de Yamazaki estaba dentro de la habitación con él, así que mientras ellos terminaban se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital para comprarse una humeante taza de café. Observaba la ventana desde la mesita en la que se había sentado, dando de vez en cuando ligeros sorbos a su bebida. Unos niños estaban jugando en la acera frente al hospital, los veía reír y correr uno detrás de otro hasta que el más pequeño se tropezó con la persona que pasó cerca de él, provocando que su bolsa con frutas cayera al piso, el niño cayó de golpe al piso y comenzó a llorar mientras se frotaba la rodilla raspada y entonces la chica con quien se había tropezado se inclinó frente a él.

La chica le sonrió al niño y acarició la cabeza de éste mientras le hablaba y el pequeño comenzó a calmar su llanto hasta que poco a poco comenzó a sonreírle de vuelta con sus ojos aún llorosos. La dulce chica le pareció levemente familiar a Syaoran, vestida con una falda azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y blusa blanca…

de buena figura…

No podía concentrarse de dónde la conocía

piel blanca…

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando la había visto

Cabello castaño claro…

Tal vez era hermana o amiga de alguno de sus amigos

Ojos verdes…

¡Por todos los grandes! ¡Si era la mismísima chica vampiro!

Se veía un poco diferente de día, seguía siendo llamativa claro está, pero se veía mucho más normal que la última vez. La mencionada se despidió del niño quien volvió a jugar con los demás y después se encaminó dentro del hospital cargando su bolsa de frutas.

¿y que demonios podía estar haciendo ella en un hospital?

Más rápido de lo que pensó, Syaoran se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir a la chica, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esperando poder averiguar quien rayos era esa chica que según el velador del bosque podía ser un fantasma. Aunque si se tratase de un fantasma no estaría rondando las calles de esa forma desfachatada a plena luz del día, ni tampoco la hubiera visto ese niño.

La chica se detuvo frente al elevador a esperar por su llegada y Syaoran se detuvo detrás de ella y las otras personas que aguardaban hasta que el elevador llegó y todos subieron. Mientras subían miraba detenidamente a la chica (ya que se acomodó detrás de ella) que se veía tan tranquila y que pese a su sonriente semblante pocos, o mejor dicho nadie, le respondía el gesto. Llegaron a uno de los últimos pisos en donde la chica ajó del elevador y Syaoran, evadiendo a la gente como pudo, salió tras de ella y la siguió cuidadosamente por el pasillo principal hasta que la vio entrar en una habitación.

Syaoran se acercó hasta la puerta por donde ella despareció y leyó el letrero del paciente: Hanna Ikeda

**Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, escrito con mucho cariño y dedicación para todos ustedes. **

**Haré lo posible por no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, mientras las cosas me salgan bien y la inspi siga en alto no habrá mayor problema. Y siendo que las nuevas reglas no me permiten responder aquí sus lindos comentarios lo haré en mi perfil, así que ahí podrán encontrar las respuestas de sus reviews.**

**Escriban muchos reviews que tan feliz me ponen!**

**Feliz navidad y muy muy feliz año nuevo!.**


	3. Hanna y Sakura

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Perdooooooooooooooooooooon. Ya sé que estarán molestos conmigo por tardarme taaaanto en actualizar pero he tenido muchas cositas de qué ocuparme y ya que estoy cerca de terminar la universidad pues me quita más tiempo e inspiración para poder venir. No me creerían si les dijera desde cuando estuve trabajando en el capítulo y no lo podía terminar. Fue horrible!**

**Es frustrante cuando quieres sentarte a escribir tus bebés y siempre algo te lo impide, y las veces que encontraba un poquito de tiempo estaba perdida y sin mucha condenada inspiración. Espero realmente que a todos les guste pese a éstos leves inconvenientes. Hecho con mucho cariño para todos! :D**

Capítulo #3 "Hanna y Sakura"

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona demasiado emotiva. Le gustaba anteponer una actitud fría, algo distante, pues solamente así podía ser si es que pretendía tomar la posición que se esperaba de él. Le pareció desde pequeño una pérdida de tiempo el derroche de sentimientos o emociones que podía provocar una plática, una despedida y cualquier libro, porque eso solamente imposibilita al cerebro de tomar en cuenta otras cosas, decisiones, pensar en situaciones, el futuro y las consecuencias.

No por eso era un completo tempano de hielo por que reconocía el cariño que profesaba por su familia así como su preocupación por su bienestar, pero esa misma preocupación lo llevó a ser y actuar como ahora.

Syaoran Li no era cualquier persona después de todo y no solamente por su puesto como empresario, sino por el profundo respeto que la sociedad tenía por su familia. Una acaudalada familia bastante reconocida en China y su reciente hogar, Japón. Añadido a eso tenía la desventaja de ser el único varón en su familia. Tenía cuatro hermanas mayores que él, lo que los hacía una familia grande considerando la época, pero como hombre tenía la responsabilidad de seguir con el imperio Li como heredero principal, además de proteger y velar por su viuda madre y sus hermanas.

Su padre había muerto hacía varios años, en un accidente, lo que había dejado a su madre completamente sola en la educación de sus 5 hijos y a cargo de las empresas que manejaba su esposo. De por si su madre ya tenía un porte imponente y un fuerte carácter, pero lo que contrajo la muerte de su esposo endureció aún más a la joven madre.

Él la admiraba a pesar de eso, por haberse superado y sobresalido en esa sociedad machista y por haberlos sacado adelante. Se había ganado el respeto de muchos y el temor de otros. Era una buena mujer pero podía ser toda una leona cuando se lo proponía.

Syaoran no quería quedarse atrás.

También él aprendió de todo eso. Con la muerte temprana de su padre recayeron sobre él muchas responsabilidades y esperanzas. Comenzó a adiestrarse en las obligaciones que debería tomar cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, tuvo que madurar muy rápido y dar todo de sí para poder cubrir el puesto que le esperaba. Quería hacer bien su trabajo, cumplir con las expectativas de su familia y la sociedad, dejar a su madre orgullosa… y también a su padre.

Tantas cosas tuvieron que endurecer su carácter y también su corazón. No caía tan fácilmente como sus hermanas a las historias o todo lo que les pareciera adorable o romántico. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para esas banalidades.

Era Syaoran Li, y desde pequeño comprendió la grandeza que ese nombre significaba, y no quería destruirlo por ningún motivo.

No es que no hubiera tenido un poco de eso en su vida, podríamos decir que sabía lo suficiente del tema, siendo que estaba consciente que no pasaba desapercibido. Había recibido muchas demostraciones de afecto mientras estudiaba y aunque había salido con algunas chicas, sus deberes siempre eran prioritarios.

Lo que no podía explicarse hasta el momento era el repentino interés por la persona que había entrado en esa habitación.

Se asomó con cuidado al interior de la habitación del hospital, gracias a la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta, en donde la había visto desaparecer. Un gran adorno de flores descansaba en la mesa central de la habitación y encontró al recorrer el espacio con la mirada algunos obsequios esparcidos por el lugar.

Al fondo y sobre la cama descansaba el pequeño cuerpo de una niña, que debía ser a quien correspondía el nombre de la habitación. La vio pálida y frágil recostada sobre esa cama, mirando con ojos cansados a la persona que acababa de entrar. La chica le sonrió de una forma inexplicablemente relajante, bella, dulce y… mágica. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de la niña para acompañarla.

Syaoran se acercó con cautela hacia la puerta con intención de saber un poco más de lo que ya había visto y poder revelar algo más del misterio alrededor de aquella chica.

-te tardaste- pronunció la niña que aunque cansada buscaba los ánimos para regañar a la joven mujer

-lo siento cariño- por primera vez escuchó la voz de aquella chica, una voz tierna, suave, incluso juguetona, ideal para cualquier niño, ya que al escuchar cualquier historia contada con esa voz seguramente daba la paz necesaria para conciliar el sueño- encontré un par de distracciones en el camino, pero encontré las frutas que tanto te gustan-

La chica le sonrió mientras tocaba el rostro de la niña con sumo cuidado, revisando que sus señales se encontraran bien, sin rastros de fiebre, tomando sus manos para comprobar su temperatura y contemplando la palidez de su pequeño rostro.

-no me gusta estar sola cuando viene el señor doctor, me da miedo- comentó la pequeña mientras dejaba que la chica la revisara

La chica sonrió ente las palabras de la pequeña niña mientras acariciaba su cabello y la niña hacía un gesto simpático típico de cualquier niño, pese a las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Por el trato entre ellas no le pareció extraño que se tratara de la propia hija de la chica, esa dulzura y ese cariño tan latentes no le dejaba más explicación.

Aunque Syaoran se sentía aliviado de saber un poco más sobre ella también su intriga por la chica creció mucho más, pues no se explicaba de ninguna forma la relación entre todos los sucesos que tenían que ver con ella: una joven madre de una niña pequeña, aparentemente enferma, que se pasea por las noches en un lugar solitario, oscuro y extraño. Sonaba sumamente extraño por más que lo pensaba y cada vez le parecía más y más ridículo, pero pareciera ser la realidad de las cosas. Ese desmesurado cariño por la pequeña, esa sonrisa inexplicablemente perfecta, esa aura de paz y confianza y esos ojos, verdes, limpios y puros… que estaban mirándolo en ese momento.

-joder!- expresó Syaoran alejándose de la puerta en la que estaba observando. Su corazón se aceleró al máximo al igual que su respiración

Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver el cuerpo de la joven mujer que acompañaba a la niña, la mujer le miró curiosa antes de sonreirle tiernamente.

-hola- saludó ella- ¿estas perdido o buscando a algo o alguien?- sonrió ella- quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo-

-pues…- genial para él, el momento en el que su cerebro se acelera y su lengua se enredaba- solo recorría el lugar- bien, respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y dos segundos después se arrepintió por lo increiblemente estúpido que eso sonaba.

-vaya, curioso lugar para pasear- rió ella. Lo que le faltaba. Pero para su buena suerte su cerebro parecía salir del _lapsus estúpidus _en el que se había enfrascado

-tienes razón- asintió el recuperando la postura- quizás los jardines serían una mejor idea, después de todo hay que aprovechar los días soleados-

La mujer pareció meditar por un par de segundos moviendo sus ojos hacia abajo, después hacia adentro de la habitación y finalmente a él sonriéndole animada.

-¡esa es una excelente idea!... ¿te importa si te hacemos compañía?-

Al parecer su rostro de confusión fue muy evidente para la chica, porque se acercó un poco más a él para murmurar.

-creo que un paseo la alegraría mucho- comentó y él comprendió de inmediato que se refería a la pequeña niña dentro de la habitación- temo que se deprime mucho estando en esta habitación todo el día y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir con muchos aquí. Se pondrá muy contenta-

-será un placer- asintió él

-muchas gracias… mi nombre es Sakura- continuó ella sonriente

-un placer conocerte Sakura, mi nombre es Syaoran- antes de seguir a la mujer dentro de la habitación

Ella se acercó de nuevo a la cama de la niña igual de sonriente y acariciando una de las manos de la pequeña.

-mira cariño, tenemos un nuevo amigo, se llama Syaoran- presentó la castaña con ternura mientras la pequeña se dedicaba a escudriñarlo con la mirada, una mirada que hizo sentir nervioso al castaño

-Syaoran, ella es Hanna- continuó Sakura presentando a la pequeña niña mientras la tomaba de la mano

-hola Syaoran- saludó la niña después de un momento y con una sutil sonrisa

-hola Hanna, un placer conocerte- respondió el castaño metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos para intentar ocultar el nerviosismo

La mirada de la niña viajó rápidamente entre la castaña y Syaoran meditando un par de segundos, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la joven mujer que le devolvió la mirada, claramente dándose cuenta de la confusión de la pequeña sobre el visitante.

-Syaoran irá a dar una caminata a los jardines- comenzó Sakura- me pareció una buena idea acompañarlo. Tú conoces bien los jardines cariño y él es nuevo por aquí. ¿Por qué no se los mostramos?-

Syaoran presenciaba la escena totalmente maravillado por una extraña razón que no lograba entender. Había algo inusual en esa mujer pues, aunque había visto sinfín de madres amorosas con sus hijos, jamás había sentido un calor tan agradable como en ese momento. El amor que la mujer profesaba por la pequeña no solamente era intenso sino…. Cálido, tierno y acogedor… algo que nunca había sentido.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer cita con un psicólogo, algo en su cabeza estaba terriblemente mal.

Ésta chica le estaba afectando la cabeza de forma impresionante.

Ayudó a la mujer a acomodar a la pequeña en una silla de ruedas y asegurarse de que los canales de medicamento y sueros estuvieran asegurados antes de enfilarse a la puerta de la habitación. Syaoran se ofreció a llevar la silla mientras Sakura caminaba junto a él.

-¡es un día precioso!- exclamó la mujer a penas pusieron un pie en los jardines. Como si se tratase de un regalo por haber decidido salir a caminar los jardines lucían unas flores frescas y jóvenes con mucho colorido, el sol irradiaba un calor acogedor y el aire se sentía sumamente ligero gracias a las leves brisas que movían el cabello de Sakura.

Caminaron por unos minutos en los alrededores hasta que la atención de Hanna se centró en una mujer que se encontraba cerca de las rosas. La mujer era claramente parte del personal del hospital con la diferencia de que ella intentaba entretener a los niños con muchos tipos de flores. Tenía un pequeño espacio de mesas y diferentes tipos de materiales y sobretodo, flores. Les enseñaba a unos niños cómo plantar semillas y a otros les enseñaba a armar pequeñas macetas de flores, así como adornos pequeños.

-eso se ve divertido- exclamó la pequeña -¿puedo intentar?

-claro que sí- sonrió la castaña

-permíteme por favor- intervino Syaoran acercando a Hanna a una de las mesas y dio a la mujer el pago por un ramo de flores diversas para que la niña pudiese armar una maceta y le enseñaran a hacer coronas de flores.

Sakura y Syarona tomaron asiento en una banca cerca de la mesa donde estaba sentada Hanna. Sakura sonreía con cariño mientras observaba en su dirección. Syaoran la admiraba desde donde estaba sentado, todo lo relacionado con ella le parecía tan extraño y grandioso a la vez, era diferente a la mujer que vio vestida de plata pero al mismo tiempo la misma… eran diferentes pero iguales, era tan rara como común. Quería saber más sobre ella, no solo sobre su vida, sino también sobre su forma de pensar, su familia, lo que buscaba en la vida…

-supongo que no vienen seguido a los jardines- comenzó Syaoran captando la atención de la castaña que fijó sus increíbles ojos verdes en los suyos

-supones bien, no le habían permitido salir por el tratamiento que estaba llevando pero afortunadamente todo ha salido bien y ha mejorado bastante, quizás dentro de poco pueda volver a casa-

-me alegro- asintió el castaño- me imagino que su padre debe estar aliviado por ello- se aventuró sin pensarlo demasiado. Lo carcomía la curiosidad de saber qué hombre habría conquistado a una mujer como ella y le había dado un hogar y una hija como Hanna.

Sakura sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-lo está, desgraciadamente el trabajo no le permite estar con ella tanto como ambos quisieran pero se apresura a venir con ella cuando tiene la oportunidad. Hanna se pone muy contenta de verlo- un pequeño niño se quedó de pie frente a ellos mirando a Sakura con intensidad, sin una expresión específica, Sakura lo miró también y le guiñó un ojo. Inmediatamente el niño sonrió y se alejó riendo

-vaya, tienes un don con los niños- esto parecía sacado de una película, y una bastante rara para gusto de Syaoran. Entre más sabía aparentemente sobre ella mucho más rara le parecía y nada le parecía lógico y congruente con respecto a ella, pareciera ser una mujer con una doble vida.

Dónde había dejado el teléfono del psiquiatra que conocía su madre? Estaba seguro que su caso le resultaría muy interesante al hombre… y mucho mejor si podía darle alguna pastilla que redujera la estupidez.

-y ellos lo tienen conmigo también- río ella- me gustan los niños-

-supongo que esperas tener más hijos- Syaoran recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas señalando hacia Hanna quien había logrado armar una corona de flores y les sonreía

La ojiverde lo miró confundida por unos segundos antes de dirigir sus ojos al piso y reír nerviosa y sonrojada.

-creo que nos has malentendido… Hanna no es mi hija, yo cuido de ella- aclaró Sakura buscando al mirada ambarina de Syaoran quien ahora parecía confundido

-oh vaya, lo siento- se disculpó totalmente nervioso por la mirada tan intensa que ella le dedicaba- lo supuse por la manera en que la tratas… tan cariñoso que pensé que eras su madre-

-la conozco desde que nació y la quiero muchísimo por ello la cuido tanto, su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña así que me acerqué más a ella para acompañarla y no se sintiera sola-

¿ya dijimos que Syaoran se confundía y asombrada más cada minuto?

Asombrosa la forma en que la impresión que tenía de la vida de ella cambiaba tan drásticamente. ¿cuántas cosas más descubriría de ésta mujer que le causarían el mismo efecto? Nisiquiera las historias de Yamazaki ni mucho menos las intrigas de Eriol lo habían impresionado tanto como la simple historia de una mujer tan misteriosa como lo era Sakura.

-¡mira Sakura!- se acercó Hanna luciendo en su cabeza la recién hecha corona de flores que la hacía ver tremendamente tierna

-¡quedó hermosa!- le sonrió sinceramente Sakura- ahora si eres toda una princesa-

-¿te gusta Syaoran?- la mirada de la niña cambió de la castaña al ambarino que parecía estar perdido en su mundo personal

OK, él no era un cabrón desalmado por no saber cómo contestarle… y no porque creyera que se veía como un alienígena sino porque nunca había tenido contacto ni relación con niños. Su mundo se componía de negocios, empresas, tipos rudos venerados y temidos en el medio, negocios internacionales, contratos y dinero. Pese a que sus hermanas tenían familia y quería a sus sobrinos, no les veía seguido, lo que no le daba mucha experiencia para cuidar, hablar o tratar con niños.

Quien lo diría, el gran Syaoran Li se quedó mudo con una pregunta simple de una niña.

Si Eriol se enteraba de eso lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida después de reír como psicópata por más de una hora.

Estaba pensando demasiado en el malnacido mejor amigo que tenía.

-ehhh sí… es… muy original- tartamudeó como pudo y logró distinguir el gesto de Sakura para disumular la pequeña risa que se asomó por sus labios

-¡muchas gracias!- la niña le sonrió con una ilusión tan magnífica que iluminaba sus pequeños ojos. Lo enterneció

-pequeña, ya te has agitado lo suficiente por hoy, es hora de que regresemos a la habitación y duermas un poco antes de la cena- Sakura se puso de pie y limpió un rastro de tierra de la mejilla de la niña con delicadeza

-está bien- asintió resignada la pequeña a quien se le veían intenciones de pasar el resto del día experimentando con las flores

Syaoran las acompañó de regreso a la habitación. Hanna habló durante todo el camino de lo que había visto con las flores y les explicaba el reto que fue entrelazar los tallos para armar la corona que lucía con inmensa confianza en su cabecita. Sakura solamente reía ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña niña.

Llegaron a la habitación y acomodaron a Hanna de vuelta en la cama quien habló hasta que el cansancio la dominó y se quedó dormida.

-tiene mucha curiosidad y una mente muy ágil para su edad- rió Sakura ubicándose junto al cuerpo de Hanna y retirándole la corona de flores que la niña se había rehusado a quitarse- muchas gracias por permitirnos acompañarte-

Está de sobra decir que la sonrisa que la castaña le dedicó le pareció la más dulce que había visto en… bueno… ok, no había visto nunca sonrisa tan dulce como ésa.

¡preparen una camisa de fuerza y un abogado antes de que pierda la poca razón que le quedaba!

-te aseguro que el placer fue todo mío- Por Dios ya era tiempo de que le regresara un poco de su cordura y carácter, no había tartamudeado lo cual ya era muy buen indicio ¿sería seña de que era bipolar? Un momento torpe y tartamudo y al otro todo un personaje de negocios, de carácter firme y mente ágil.

Estaba loco. Decidido.

El sonido del celular casi lo hace tropezar del susto. Se había olvidado del infame aparato en toda la tarde y casi le sacaba el corazón por la garganta. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Eriol antes de responder la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?- contestó manteniendo la compostura y fingiendo que el corazón y la respiración no trabajaban a mil por hora

-ya trasladaron a Yamazaki a cuarto, ya podemos pasar… ¿acaso fuiste a recoger las semillas del café? Llevas horas ahí-

Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad mientras hablaba con Eriol por lo que reprimió su ya instinto de responderle con un insulto al gusano parlante que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-voy para allá- respondió antes de cortar la llamada- lo siento, debo irme, me están esperando-

-desde luego, muchas gracias por tu visita y por el paseo tan lindo Syaoran- respondió ella acompañándolo a la puerta de la habitación- espero que tu conocido mejore-

-muchas gracias Sakura, salúdame a Hanna cuando despierte- Sakura asintió antes de que él emprendiera el camino decidido y presuroso hacia la habitación de Yamazaki, en la torre contigua.

Había sido un día muy interesante definitivamente, propiciado por la estupidez de Yamazaki, pero esperaba que por lo menos su mente pudiese descansar un poco más ahora que sabía que la chica era real y que tenía una vida real… rara, pero real. Pasaba su tiempo en un hospital cuidando a una niña enferma y por las noches parecía que acudía al bosque vestida de forma extraña para un propósito aún desconocido. OK! La historia es aún más rara que cuando empezó y quizás no sabía mucho pero había tiempo aún para saciar sus dudas.

Por los menos sabía que se llamaba Sakura… Sakura…

Era un estúpido, no sabía el apellido de Sakura. Sin el apellido no podría ubicarla de entre las muchas Sakuras que podría haber.

Lo peor de todo era que su mente no lo dejaría tranquilo sabiendo que le faltaba saber ese importante detalle.

Bien, tendría que volver al día siguiente y averiguarlo antes de que su propia molesta mente lo hiciera perder los estribos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Díganme que les gustó por favor… por favor… por favor!**

**Por lo de querer matarme no se preocupen, ya tengo listas mis galletitas de animalitos (jajaja) pero muero de ganas por tener sus opiniones :D, me encanta leerlas.**

**Las respuestas a sus reviews se las dejo en mi perfil por eso de las reglas de FF como siempre. Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que se dan el tiempo de escribirme, adoro sus mensajes y me divierto mucho leyéndolos todos, incluso las amenazas de maldiciones por las tardanzas jajajajaja. No deseen tan fuerte que en una de esas se les cumple!**

**Prometo tardar lo menor posible, no les prometo que pronto porque ni yo estoy segura de qué tan pronto podré actualizar, pero espero y ansío que así sea.**

**Besos a tod s!**


	4. Un plan en construcción

**Buenas a todos!**

**Sé que probablemente muchos de ustedes ya perdieron el hilo de la historia y realmente me disculpo por la tardanza pero increíblemente entre más pasa el tiempo más te absorbe la desgraciada realidad. Al menos vuelvo con las ansiadas noticias de que al fin la universidad se terminó para mi y ahora será la vida de profesionista la que me de los problemas para terminar de escribir. Sip, apesta... lo sé, pero tengo fé en que ahora podré encontrar un poco más de tiempo para organizar mis ideas y despertar la inspiración que aparentemente decide tomarse vacaciones y dejarme mal parada.**

**En fin, gracias a todos por seguir fieles a la historia y les doy la bienvenida a aquellos que a penas la descubren. Espero les agrade!**

Capítulo #4 "Un plan en construcción"

Definitivamente estaba agotado. Llevaba días trabajando como loco para poder terminar el papeleo y la coordinación de otro gran negocio cuyo principal responsable había sido Eriol. Esa oficina se había vuelto prácticamente su segundo hogar pues había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, inclusive durmiendo aunque se tratase de 2 horas por noche antes de volver al montón de papeles esparcidos en su escritorio. Estaba decidido a regalarse unas vacaciones en un crucero cuando todo ese tormento terminase.

Tal vez reconozcan al castaño… o tal vez no… pues las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su pérdida de peso probablemente afecten de manera significativa la imagen que solía tenerse de él. No era algo grave, pues un par de días de descanso eran la medicina eficaz contra la enfermedad del trabajo excesivo pero él mismo sabía que en esos momentos su imagen no lucía su máximo. Syaoran corría de un lado al otro en su departamento preparando todo su fajo de hojas mientras terminaba de ajustarse la corbata y limpiaba su rostro del rastro de la crema para afeitar. Se miró en el espejo por unos momentos corroborando su imagen que aunque elegante y limpio como siempre, su gesto combinado con esas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos definitivamente dejaban claro su agotamiento. "Afortunadas las mujeres" pensó con molestia, ellas tenían la herramienta del maquillaje para ocultar cualquier rastro de cansancio, añadirse color y mejor gesto. De las mujeres que conocía, es decir su familia, nunca había visto a ninguna de ellas mostrarse en público viéndose deterioradas a causa del cansancio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y corrió a buscarlo junto a su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?- contestó agitado

-mi amigo, tenemos reunión en media hora, no lo olvidaste ¿o sí?- inquirió divertido

-¡por supuesto que no!... no soy un descuidado, vine a casa a asearme. Ya voy de salida- contestó mientras recogía sus llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-bien, apresúrate- rio el pelinegro antes de cortar la llamada

Ese tipo de reuniones eran por demás tediosas. Si bien se trataba del cierre y finiquito del negocio no había estado jamás en ninguna que fuera simple, concisa y precisa. Los clientes siempre eran nefastos a su parecer con sus cambios de último minuto, sus quejas, su poca paciencia y muchas veces su exageración. Si le sumamos a esto el mal humor que el desgaste provocaba en él tenemos a Syaoran Li… no completo por supuesto, sino el Syaoran Li de los negocios, cabeza de la corporación de la familia, conocido y respetado en los medios y temido por sus empleados.

La pregunta es: ¿Quién descubrirá y provocará el efecto opuesto en Syaoran Li?

Llego a tiempo a las oficinas para adentrarse con un grupo de hombres a una amplia sala de reunión para discutir el cierre del negocio. Para su desgracia se prolongó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, 3 tazas de café había durado aquella reunión y los hombres parecían no querer dejar de hablar y cuando comenzaba a considerar una cuarta la junta dio señas de llegar al final. Suspiró aliviado de haber sobrevivido y estrecharon manos como despedida. Eriol lo miraba divertido mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¿te diviertes Hiragizawa?- exclamó molesto una vez que salieron de las oficinas de la empresa extranjera

-siempre me divierto cuando se trata de ti- Eriol soltó la carcajada ante la mirada asesina de Syaoran- me debes una por haberla apresurado-

-¡JA!... ¿Yo?... ¿a ti?- bufó el castaño sin retirar la mirada mortal

-desde luego- asintió Eriol- aunque probablemente tu lucha por mantenerte erguido no te permita recordarlo, pero sí, todo fue obra mía- sonrió

Syaoran desvió su mirada molesto. No se atrevió a decir nada más porque era probable que parte de la historia del gusano cuatro ojos fuera cierta.

-soy de la idea de que vayas a relajarte- exclamó su amigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- a veces compadezco a todos en esa oficina, cuando estás cansado tu humor varía de formas escandalosas-

Tras dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria Syaoran asintió. Por su propio bien más que por la salud emocional de sus empleados decidió tomarle la palabra al pelinegro y decidió tomarse la tarde para descansar y relajarse.

-bueno, mañana discutiremos nuevas posibilidades y ofertas, prepáralas-

-descuida, tengo algunas en mente- Eriol le sonrió en complicidad

Syaoran se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio para tomar dirección hacia su departamento en donde pensaba tomar un merecido descanso. Para variar en esa concurrida ciudad el tráfico estaba pesado y decidió tomar un camino alterno rodeando una plaza famosa de la ciudad. Se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo mientras veía a las personas pasar, cruzándose frente a su auto y entonces distinguió entre la multitud a una cara conocida. La mujer cruzó la calle sin notar al castaño y aparentemente concentrada en sus propios pensamientos y la bolsa que llevaba. Syaoran la observó cruzar frente a él aún impresionado por la coincidencia hasta que salió de su estupor para gritar su nombre pero ella no lo escuchó. Pronto el semáforo cambió del rojo al verde y pudo maniobrar para detenerse a orillas de la calle.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el al bajarse del auto y la aludida levantó la mirada hacia él y lo saludó con la mano. Syaoran se acercó.

-¡Hola Syaoran!- sonrió ella- que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-

-lo mismo digo- rio él

-vine a conseguir unas cosas- explicó Sakura señalando el bolso que cargaba- a Hanna le encanta cuando le leo cuentos y le enseño a leer, escribir y otras cosas-

-vaya que eres multifacética, además eres su maestra, estoy impresionado- Sakura rió ante la broma del castaño

-bueno, estar en un hospital no es nada entretenido y mucho menos para un niño, así que siempre trato de divertirla con cosas diferentes. A veces le enseño a dibujar o a coser… ¡se ha vuelto muy ágil en el bordado!-

-si es tan bueno como se escucha debe ser una maravilla-

Sakura sonrió y se formó un momento de silencio en el que el joven castaño la observaba detenidamente, probablemente buscando algo a juzgar por esa mirada que a ella le pareció muy divertida.

-bueno, no quisiera robarte más tiempo y debo apresurarme, espero verte pronto Syaoran-

Dirigió una ligera sonrisa en forma de despedida y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Syaoran se vio invadido por la adrenalina, buscando algún pretexto para pasar más tiempo cerca de ella. No se dio cuenta el momento en el que la conversación se vio estancada pues buscaba con insistencia alguna señal que le indicara alguna anomalía, alguna rareza con respecto a ella y su vida que pudieran explicar el primer recuerdo que tenía sobre ella. No habían ropas llamativas, tampoco nada extraño con su piel a excepción de su palidez…

-¡espera Sakura!- la castaña volteó hacia él- emm… no pude evitar notar que esa bolsa está algo pesada ¿me permitirías acompañarte hasta el hospital?-

-muchas gracias Syaoran, sería de mucha ayuda-

Syaoran la guió hasta su auto y se encaminaron hacia el hospital que se encontraba a pocos minutos del lugar.

Era clara y obvia la clase de obsesión que Syaoran comenzaba a sentir por ella. Aún dentro de su auto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo analizándola de todas formas que sus sentidos pudieran captar, pues aunque no había rastros de nada inusual sobre su físico o su vestimenta seguía habiendo algo extraño alrededor de ella, su voz tan clara, tan dulce y precisa; su presencia inundaba el ambiente de una paz indescriptible; su forma de expresarse, sin dudas ni titubeos; todo parecía sutil y delicado con respecto a ella y aún pese a todo se sentía de alguna forma intimidado. Su andar era muy seguro y confiado y su agilidad de palabra lo tenían encantado.

La que hacía menos de un mes había considerado un efecto de su imaginación comenzaba a absorber toda su atención. Probablemente toda la idea y la escena para un tercero parecería por demás patética pero su curiosa mente no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que resolviera el misterio de la chica vampiro. No quería tampoco parecer un lunático con sus conocidos por lo que tenía que encontrar una forma de poder convivir con ella sin levantar mayores sospechas hasta que saciara su curiosidad.

-por cierto- Syaoran cortó el breve silencio que se había formado a excepción de la música proveniente de la radio- no quisiera ser entrometido pero me he dado cuenta de que no sé tu apellido-

-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto- respondió ella dedicándole una mirada curiosa

Sakura Kinomoto… casi sonaba poético ¿esque acaso no había nada imperfecto en ella?

-es un nombre común el mío, no sería muy fácil rastrearme supongo- comentó ella divertida como si adivinara el pensamiento del castaño a lo que él se quedó petrificado- muchas gracias por tu ayuda Syaoran, fue muy amable de tu parte- concluyó ella mientras Syaoran se detenía frente al edificio del hospital. Syaoran sin saber aún cómo articular palabra asintió y la vio partir al interior del edificio.

Salió del shock no mucho después de eso, aún observando la puerta del hospital en donde ella había ingresado. Cada día cerca de ella y todo lo relacionado con ella se volvían por demás raros y a la vez intrigantes para él. No parecía ser una mujer como aquellas con los que él y sus amigos solían conocer y salir, no era interesada ni mucho menos falsa y… realmente no recordaba a nadie, a excepción de su madre, que lo dejara sin nada que decir o que descubriera de alguna forma sus pensamientos.

Esto se volvía cada vez más interesante.

Más le valía no abrir la boca sobre esto con Eriol o no lo dejaría tranquilo por un mes completo.

Syaoran entonces consideró una opción que lo hizo sonreír de lado, esa sonrisa característica suya cuando tramaba algo de la que sus hermanas siempre lo molestaban porque les parecía "tierno". Había encontrado una forma de cruzar su camino y destino con ella y quizás más…

Estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del hospital para dirigirse con paso seguro a las oficinas del lugar y presentarse a las secretarias.

-buenas tardes. Soy Syaoran Li, vengo a tratar un asunto de parte de las corporaciones Li ¿podría indicarme quién está a cargo de éste hospital?-

La secretaria se quedó helada en su sitio tras escuchar el nombre del castaño y lo miraba intensamente de arriba abajo como si se tratase de una aparición. Le hizo un gesto a la joven mujer para que despertara de su ensoñación y la chica corrió dentro de las oficinas. No tardó mucho para que un hombre de unos 50 años apareciera acompañado de la secretaria a su encuentro.

-señor Li, es un placer conocerlo- saludó el hombre extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Syaoran

-el gusto es mío señor…- contestó correspondiendo el saludo

-Nagata- complementó el hombre que reía nervioso- ¿qué podemos hacer por usted señor Li?

-estoy interesado en hacer un negocio con ustedes- sonrió el castaño ante la reacción del hombre quien cambió su gesto por uno lleno de curiosidad

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran Li llegó a su departamento cuando la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó inmediatamente a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y después de lanzar un suspiro sonrió complacido para sí mismo. Era un genio, no cabía duda. El nuevo movimiento en el que había involucrado a la empresa de su familia tenía un aspecto a futuro fantástico que estaba seguro alegraría a más de uno. Quería y debía informar de ello a otro miembro activo de las corporaciones y con ella consultaba todos sus movimientos, no solamente por ser su mano derecha en esas decisiones, sino porque era su hermana mayor. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana.

-¡Hola Xiaoláng! ¿Cómo estás hermanito?- saludó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

-Hola Shiefa- respondió él- tengo novedades de la empresa que estoy seguro que te interesarán- afirmó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala mientras terminaba de quitarse esa molesta corbata

-¿de qué se trata?- su tono cambió a uno de total curiosidad, tan típico de ella pensó el castaño

-comencé negociaciones con el hospital central para incentivar las investigaciones con biotecnología y más a cambio de equipamiento- explicó –tendremos que iniciar el proceso mañana temprano-

Del otro lado de la línea hubo un momento de silencio y Syaoran aguardó mientras su hermana procesaba la información y recuperaba el habla.

-Xiaoláng…- su voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre- …el sueño de papá- dijo Shiefa antes de comenzar a sollozar

**Esto es todo por el momento Chicas!**

**Siento mucho la espera pero me alegro de decir que mi musa ha regresado a mi después de un largo periodo de ausencia, incentivado por las personitas del grupo Evil. Muchas gracias a todas que por ello estoy de regreso desempolvando éste bebé.**

**Contestaré sus reviews en mi perfil, como siempre, y saben que espero muchos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, paciencia y sobre todo por seguir leyendo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. El inicio

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Después de la larga espera al fin habrá capítulos más seguido así que he venido a dejarles la actualización.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y y por dejarme sus comentarios. Saben que me encanta leerlos.**

**También muchas gracias a mi querido Group´s Evil que gracias a todas nuestras travesuras, y sobre todo las amenazas de tortura, es que mi musa ha vuelto a mí para poder terminar ésta historia. Muchas gracias a todas.**

Capítulo #5 "El inicio"

Eran las seis de la mañana y ese condenado despertador no dejaba de sonar por más que el joven trataba de ignorarlo. Era fastidioso saber que debía despertar tan pronto cuando había dormido tan poco. Su hermana lloriqueó largo rato con la noticia que le había dado y fue un absoluto triunfo lograr que colgara el teléfono.

Estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado pese a su doble propósito. Hacía tiempo que buscaba un negocio como aquel pues tenía un significado muy especial para él y para toda su familia realmente. Su padre siempre se había sentido inclinado hacia las investigaciones de medicina y le encantaba la idea de proporcionarle a la comunidad y al mundo mejores oportunidades y esperanzas incentivando la investigación para lograr curas y tratamientos para diferentes males; sin embargo su padre falleció antes de poder llevar siquiera la propuesta ante el consejo. Por ello se sentía feliz y orgulloso de poder llevar a cabo aquel sueño que su padre nunca pudo realizar… sin mencionar que le daba el perfecto pretexto para estar cerca de cierta castaña a la que aún no terminaba de descifrar.

Talló sus ojos un par de veces antes de abrirlos por completo y dejar que se acostumbraran al ambiente y la luz. Pese a todo estaba nervioso por lo que estaba comenzando pues hacer realidad el sueño de su padre no era cualquier cosa, y también la idea de estar cerca de Sakura lo entusiasmaba de alguna forma.

Quizás era todo el misterio alrededor de ella, quizás un nivel de locura que comenzaba a manifestarse en él… solamente sabía que un poder extraño e inexplicable lo atraía hacia ella y, siendo tan necio, no pararía hasta saber qué era.

Pronto se incorporó y estiró sus brazos anunciándole a su cuerpo que el día comenzaba, y sería un día bastante interesante. A penas se puso de pie y su celular comenzó a sonar y sabía muy bien quién era el único capaz de llamarlo a esas horas.

— ¿Tu jamás aprenderás a hacer llamadas a horas prudentes, no Hiragizawa? — soltó de inmediato el castaño

—Nop— respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea— y ésta vez es una llamada de reclamo, querido Syaoran— dijo remarcando las últimas palabras con un tono sarcástico. Syaoran rió abiertamente.

—No me digas… ¿qué clase de reclamo?- comentó divertido

—Sobre tu emocionante nuevo negocio. Shiefa me llamó a media noche completamente emocionada para hablarme de él y su hiperactividad no me dejó dormir sino hasta las 4 de la mañana — vociferó— ¿no podías esperar hasta la mañana para contárselo? —.

—La verdad no—reía el castaño— quiero empezar todo muy temprano así que no tenía alternativa—

— ¿Y bien? — suspiró el oji-azul

—Aún debo afinar algunos detalles con eso, por lo pronto comienza a revisar y enlistar las compañías que podrían proporcionar los equipos y los costos—

—Muy bien, avísame de los progresos, comenzaré con el papeleo—

—Perfecto, te veré después— colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la cama antes de dirigirse al baño dispuesto a tomar un baño caliente.

Dejó a un lado toda preocupación y pensamiento y se concentró en sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel, tratando de relajarse lo más posible. Estaba por comenzar una etapa importante y que tenía un gran valor para su familia y por ello no quería fallar. Para esa hora seguramente Shiefa ya había puesto al tanto al resto de sus hermanas y a su madre. Tendría que llamarla en la noche para comunicarle formalmente el negocio y reportarle los avances.

Tenía pensado dedicarse al menos ese día a revisar ese caso para asegurarse que los planes marcharan a la perfección, tendría que entrevistarse de nuevo con el consejo y demás encargados del hospital y también quería recorrerlo pues la implementación de avanzados equipos requeriría ampliaciones y remodelaciones y necesitaba comenzar a cotejar el proyecto.

Lleno de energía positiva, el elegante cabecilla del emporio Li se dispuso a prepararse para salir de su departamento para dirigirse al hospital.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

_En Hong Kong._

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos oscuros estaba de pie frente al amplísimo ventanal de la biblioteca, admirando con rostro apacible los jardines de aquella majestuosa mansión. La mansión que había levantado junto a su esposo, donde habían pasado muchos momentos de felicidad, donde habían nacido y crecido sus hijos y donde esperaba ver crecer a sus nietos. Ieran Li recordaba a su esposo con frecuencia, pues cada rincón de esa mansión tenía algún recuerdo feliz, y sobre todo con sus 5 maravillosos hijos, todos ellos tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez, pero todos tenían los mismos ojos, cálidos, penetrantes y brillantes… iguales a los de su esposo.

—Estoy segura que debes estar muy feliz— susurró la mujer sin apartar su vista de los jardines

Su hija mayor, Shiefa, había vociferado durante todo el desayuno la gran hazaña que su hijo Syaoran acababa de realizar. Tanto ella como sus hijas permanecieron en silencio unos momentos procesando las noticias, emocionándose por el repentino recuerdo de su amado padre e inmediatamente las jóvenes mujeres saltaron de alegría. Parlotearon el resto del desayuno sobre el tema mientras que ella solo pudo observarlas y escucharlas hablar para después retirarse a la biblioteca una vez terminado el desayuno.

—Nuestro hijo Syaoran está cumpliendo tu más grande deseo… a veces olvido lo que ha crecido y lo mucho que se parece a ti— sonrió sutilmente

Definitivamente se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de que su hijo comenzara un proyecto tan importante aunque lo llevase a cabo en Japón. Sabía la presión que implicaría para él y aunque sus amigos estaban con él apoyándole constantemente sentía que su hijo se sentía solo. Ahora que había comenzado tan importante negocio requeriría junto a él a alguien que lo apoyara, lo acompañara y lo incentivara para todos sus planes y proyectos, justo como ella había sido con su esposo… y no quería que Syaoran se perdiera de ello de ninguna manera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran llegó al hospital bastante temprano por lo que el movimiento en el lugar era bastante tranquilo. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las oficinas en donde las secretarias reaccionaron en cuanto lo vieron atravesar la puerta.

—Señor Li, sea bienvenido, pase por aquí por favor— le indicó una de ellas guiándolo dentro de una sala de juntas en donde pronto se le unió un grupo de hombres que lo saludaron efusivamente

—Muy bien señores, iré directo al grano con esto y comenzaremos con lo más urgente: remodelaciones…—

Syaoran expuso a los hombres la necesidad de ampliar y remodelar zonas específicas del hospital para poder acomodar los equipos nuevos. Los laboratorios estaban viejos y maltratados y requerían nuevos sistemas. La inversión sería muy importante en todos los ajustes que se requería hacer, además de contar con el personal capacitado para manejar las nuevas maquinarias pero definitivamente estaba decidido a continuar con el proyecto.

Para cuando abandonó la sala de juntas, la actividad en al hospital había incrementado de manera importante y tras asegurarse que los encargos hechos a Eriol corrían debidamente decidió hacer esa parada especial en el área infantil del lugar. Tomó el elevador que iba lleno de gente siempre, se detuvo en seco al ver a Sakura de pie fuera de la habitación de Hanna muy pendiente de lo que ocurría dentro. El castaño se acercó lleno de curiosidad hasta que la ojiverde se percató de su presencia. Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras gesticulaba un "hola Syaoran" y hacerle señas para acercarse a ella.

—¿Todo está bien? — preguntó el castaño a penas se acercó lo suficiente

—Me alegra que estés aquí— susurró ella sonriente —podrás ayudarme con esto— Syaoran le dedicó una mirada de total intriga mientras dirigía su vista al interior de la habitación en donde visualizó a la pequeña Hanna en compañía de un hombre que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Sakura rio antes de empujarlo de vuelta a los elevadores.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños— dijo ella a penas las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de ellos— su padre se quedará con ella toda la tarde, así puedo ir a buscarle un buen regalo y muchos adornos para decorar su habitación, eso la pondrá muy contenta— sonrió con una emoción tan pura y cálida que enterneció al castaño de una forma poco usual para él— me ayudarás ¿verdad?—

—Seguro— oh si, señoras y señores, el gran Syaoran Li estaba sonriendo, y no una sonrisa orgullosa ni burlona sino una sonrisa real… suerte que sus amigos, y sobre todo ese Eriol, no estaban cerca o sería el tema del mes.

Salieron del hospital en el auto de Syaoran con rumbo a una plaza comercial cercana en donde podrían conseguir las cosas que la castaña quería.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme— comenzó ella apenas llegaron al lugar— discúlpame si te desvié de lo que planeabas hacer—

—Para nada— rió él— cuento con suficiente tiempo— afirmó mientras cruzaban las puertas de entrada

—ahora que lo pienso ni te lo he preguntado ¿Por qué visitas tan seguido ese hospital? — Syaoran la miró por unos segundos antes de contestar. Parte del misterio alrededor de esa joven estaba alrededor de sus ojos, y no exactamente por el color esmeralda tan profundo, sino porque a pesar de que en ella pudiese existir duda, temor o curiosidad, solamente podía percibir una reconfortante serenidad a través de ellos

Entre más absurdo se convertía todo, se hacía a la vez más intrigante

—Digamos que de cierta forma trabajo ahí— el castaño se pasó una mano por su ya desordenado y rebelde cabello que para diversión de Sakura no lo hacía lucir más ordenado por más veces que lo hiciera

—Ya veo…— ella estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su vista encontró un objetivo que la hizo sonreír y detenerse. Se acercó a la ventana de una tienda y fijó su vista en un objeto, era una bola de cristal que tenía por dentro las figuras de dos juguetones pingüinos que eran acompañados por la lluvia de nieve artificial—Es perfecto—.

—¿Quieres llevarle esto? — Syaoran metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras admiraba al adorno. Sakura asintió

—Le encantan los pingüinos… tengo fé en que podré llevarla algún día a que los vea— Sakura se adentró presurosa a la tienda para comprar la esfera

Syaoran se dedicó a observar a la chica el tiempo que estuvieron dentro de la plaza, el cómo planeaba, cómo se movía en las tiendas, los niños le sonreían y la saludaban. Tan enérgica, serena, dulce… lo confundían sobremanera pues pese a que no había nada malo con ella aún lo perturbaba muchísimo, era tan pura que lo intimidaba y era tan relajante que le causaba cierto temor… o quizás nerviosismo.

Ahora veía que su prima Meiling no exageraba cuando le decía que necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Decidió comprar un oso de peluche de buen tamaño como regalo para la pequeña Hanna. A él le pareció horrible, pero al parecer a ella le encantaba… ¿desde cuándo a los niños dejaron de gustarles las cosas normales y prefieren criaturas coloridas de enormes ojos? Sakura reía ante su reacción al ver a la criatura afelpada frente a él.

Para cuando el sol anunciaba la media tarde regresaron al hospital cargados de los presentes y demás cosas para Hanna y alcanzaron la habitación en donde el padre de Hanna le leía en voz alta.

—¡Sakura! — vociferó Hanna a penas cruzaron la puerta

—Hola princesa— saludó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa— mira quién está aquí— la niña le dirigió una mirada de emoción

—¡Hola Syaoran! —

—Hola Hanna ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — saludó él mientras le extendía el paquete con el regalo que le había comprado

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y presurosa desenvolvió el paquete para gritar emocionada cuando descubrió el muñeco debajo de todo el envoltorio y lo abrazó. Syaoran miró la escena complacido de que el muñeco amorfo le hubiese encantado tanto a la pequeña quien lo abrazaba fuertemente. Su mirada viajó de la pequeña a su padre quien le sonreía en agradecimiento y finalmente se detuvieron en la castaña quien miraba a la pequeña totalmente absorta. Estaba completamente conmovida y el cariño tan fuerte que tenía por Hanna era notorio en su mirada. Syaoran observó cada centímetro de su sereno rostro, aún cuando se movió para acercarle a Hanna su regalo que no duró mucho tiempo envuelto en manos de la pequeña. Sakura se sentó junto a ella a contarle sobre los pingüinos mientras Hanna admiraba la esfera.

El castaño la siguió con la mirada mientras ella hablaba con suma calma, prestó atención a los ojos, su mirada, su ceja que se curveaba ligeramente ante los comentarios de la niña, su voz queda y dulce y finalmente se descubrió admirando sus labios que no dejaban de moverse… rosados y delgados .

Y Vaya sorpresa… Syaoran Li sentía deseos de besarla.

"_¡Rayos! Tengo problemas…"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

**Muchas gracias a tod s los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios. Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Las respuestas de los reviews las encontrarán en mi perfil. Muchas gracias a todas, adoro leerlas. Prometo que no habrá tanta espera entre los capítulos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. La crisis comienza ¿una prometida?

**Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con el nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero con muchas cosas que hacer y muchos problemas que resolver no me quedaba tiempo y energía para terminar de escribir el capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad?**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y bienvenidos sean quienes leen por primera vez.**

Capítulo #6 "La crisis comienza ¿una prometida?"

El cielo estaba despejado esa mañana en la ciudad de Hong Kong y todo el proceso rutinario de la naturaleza durante el amanecer pasaba inadvertido para una mujer cuyos pensamientos acaparaban todos sus sentidos. Ieran Li se jactaba de ser una mujer sumamente comprometida con la sociedad y con su familia y su imponente carácter siempre le ayudó a forjar esa sensación en el resto de las personas quienes siempre la miraban y trataban con sumo respeto y admiración. No solo se trataba de apariencias pues su trabajo como cabeza de familia nunca fue fácil, y aunque adoraba a sus hijos siempre intervenían terceras personas y consideraciones en todas las decisiones que tomara.

Sentada frente al escritorio de la biblioteca miraba detenidamente el libro frente a ella que contenía los datos de una persona. Syaoran no aceptaría fácilmente lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era necesario por el bien de muchos, incluido el propio Syaoran y más ahora que su hijo formaba una vida profesional tan estable y poderosa.

Aya Kurosawa era la hija de uno de los miembros más importantes de la sociedad china, un acaudalado comerciante famoso por su gran colección de vinos y por las ostentosas fiestas que ofrecía regularmente para los más altos miembros de la sociedad, seguramente pensando que era una buena táctica de acercar a su hija con los varones más distinguidos. Ieran Li consideró a varias candidatas para esposa de Syaoran y le parecía que Aya era una buena opción y, como era costumbre, debía llamar a la chica de su agrado para conocerla, presentarla con su hijo y establecer el compromiso para después hacerlo público en una recepción especial. Había mucho trabajo por delante pero estaba convencida de que la decisión era la correcta y la candidata era perfecta para ajustarse al estilo de Syaoran.

Descolgó el teléfono para llamar a la que pronto se convertiría en su nuera y tras una hora de intensa conversación oficialmente se iniciaba el compromiso entre su hijo y Aya Kurosawa.

—Entonces cuento con usted señorita Kurosawa para una cena formal y poder presentarla ante mi hijo— indicó Ieran mientras la chica del otro lado de la línea se notaba demasiado emocionada con su llamado

— ¡Estaré encantada señora Li!— chilló la joven mujer —mis padres y yo estaremos ahí en la fecha acordada. Es un honor para mí y mi familia pasar a formar parte de la familia Li—

—Muy bien— respondió Ieran mientras dirigía su vista hacia el retrato de su esposo que descansaba sobre el escritorio. De esa forma sentía de alguna manera la presencia de su marido y la alentaba a hablar por ambos — el día de la cena terminaremos de acordar los detalles pues es importante que mi hijo esté presente—

—Desde luego señora Li. Hasta pronto—

Ieran soltó un suspiro en el momento en el que colgó el teléfono para dirigir de nueva cuenta su mirada al retrato de su esposo y sonreírle suavemente. Le hubiera encantado que su esposo hubiese podido estar ahí para ver a su hijo casarse, formar una familia y seguir adelante con sus negocios. Verlo convertirse en el hombre que habían soñado desde que supieron de su existencia. Ya era tiempo de que Syaoran tomara la seriedad necesaria para sentar cabeza y tenía fe en que la boda era el camino apropiado para hacer comprender a su joven hijo toda una serie de responsabilidades que aún debía cubrir.

Ooooo

Aya colgó el teléfono soltando un gran suspiro de satisfacción. Se levantó grácilmente del sofá de su amplia habitación topándose de frente con el gran espejo donde podía admirar su reflejo de cuerpo entero. Miraba a la joven del espejo con orgullo mientras pasaba los dedos entre sus ondulados cabellos claros.

—Pronto serás parte de la familia Li… la esposa de Syaoran Li— un brillo de emoción se asomó en sus ojos color zafiro tras la declaración a la joven del espejo

Sonrió tras su ocurrencia y su alegría no era para menos. Al parecer los esfuerzos de su padre por hacerla resaltar entre la alta sociedad china estaban rindiendo frutos y de una manera impresionante. Jamás creyó que ese día recibiría una oferta de matrimonio con uno de los solteros más codiciados del país y que pasaría a formar parte de una de las familias más influyentes.

Definitivamente ese era un excelente día para ella y nada podría arruinarlo ahora.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las grandes escalinatas principales en dirección al salón principal donde sus padres pensaban en un nuevo festejo.

—Madre, padre… ¿buscando pretexto para una nueva fiesta? — sonrió la joven

— La fiesta de primavera— El hombre de cabello canoso se llevó la pipa a la boca sin moverse de su posición —es necesario comenzar los preparativos—

Cada año, los Kurosawa ofrecían una fiesta al comenzar la primavera en donde, gracias al buen clima, podían organizar la fiesta en los jardines de la mansión y maravillar a sus invitados con el paraíso que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la enorme casa. Era una de las fiestas más importantes de año para ellos pues duraba todo el día y hasta altas horas de la noche y por ende ofrecían espectáculos diversos para entretener a sus invitados. Eran famosos especialmente por esa fecha y por ende era siempre la más concurrida de todas las fiestas que ofrecían al año.

—Luces contenta querida— la madre de Aya se inclinó para depositar la taza de té en la mesita que tenía frente a ella. La hermosa mujer era una de las más elegantes de la sociedad y su buen gusto para vestir nunca pasaba desapercibido por lo que siempre se preocupó de que su hija heredara esas cualidades y tampoco pasara desapercibida para la sociedad… sobre todo si esperaban encontrarle un buen marido.

—Lo estoy madre— sonrió la joven sentándose junto a su madre — ¿Qué les parece una fiesta de compromiso para la próxima reunión?— sus padres la miraron sin entender

— ¿De qué hablas hija? — la mujer se giró ligeramente en su asiento en dirección a su hija

— Hacer eso implica que hay un hombre y una promesa— el hombre la miraba fijamente sin dejar de exhalar el humo de su tabaco

—Así es— afirmó la joven mujer— seré más específica: Syaoran Li y matrimonio— enumeró alzando dos dedos. Su madre la miraba incrédula mientras que su padre había alejado la pipa de su boca— recibí la llamada de Ieran Li ésta mañana— confesó Aya sonriendo de forma orgullosa

El señor Kurosawa rió abiertamente poniéndose de pie y caminando apresuradamente hacia su hija.

— ¡Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llamara! —tomó a su hija de los hombros en cuanto ésta se puso de pie— y nada menos que la familia Li… ¡qué maravilla! —

—Es un excelente partido— asintió su madre con una sonrisa— al fin nuestros esfuerzos rinden frutos… ¡felicitaciones cariño! — en un movimiento grácil, la mujer de cabellos negros se puso de pie para abrazar a su hija.

—Es aún mejor de lo que esperaba— comentó el señor Kurosawa mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo— desde luego que no podemos perder la oportunidad de organizar la fiesta de compromiso—

—No olvides que debemos reunirnos primero con ellos— aclaró Aya mirando seriamente a su padre— la señora Li quiere que nos reunamos pronto para presentarme con su hijo y comenzar a organizar las ceremonias—

—Claro, claro— rió el hombre— la alianza de nuestra familia con los Li nos abrirá muchas puertas. Confío en que mi adorada hija hará buen uso de sus encantos para lograr éste matrimonio—

— ¿lo dudas acaso? — cuestionó ofendida llevando sus manos a sus caderas

—Nunca está de más ser prevenido— el hombre se cruzó de brazos pensativo— la familia Li es muy conocida y desde luego que la alianza matrimonial con el joven Li es muy codiciada así que no dudo que otros hayan pasado a sus hijas frente a los ojos de Syaoran Li—

—No te preocupes padre— Aya se puso de pie tranquilamente— no voy a fallar— con paso firme abandonó la estancia con rumbo a su habitación. Cumpliría su promesa porque ella no conocía el significado de la palabra "perder".

Ooooo

Syaoran llegó temprano al hospital como se le venía haciendo costumbre, debía coordinar los espacios y acondicionamientos para los nuevos equipos que ya estaban por llegar. Un área completa del hospital estaba cerrada debido a las remodelaciones de los nuevos laboratorios y estaban empezando a organizar el área de pediatría. Se encontraba supervisando a los arquitectos que estaban valorando y midiendo el área cuando vio pasar un grupo de niños y unos cuantos adultos y entre quienes logró distinguir a Hanna y Sakura. La pequeña hacía ademanes mientras hablaba y Sakura simplemente le sonreía mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que ésta área será perfecta para las salas de rehabilitación— el arquitecto se llevó los puños a las caderas admirando el espacio— le presentaré los planos en los próximos días—

—Le agradeceré que lo haga lo antes posible— Syaoran miró seriamente al hombre —recibí información de que los equipos están a punto de llegar y sería una catástrofe que no hubiera espacio dónde acomodarlos—

El arquitecto comprendió la advertencia detrás de las palabras y la dura mirada del castaño y asintió comprendiendo que le esperaban muchas horas de trabajo y desvelo para poder terminar en tiempo. No quería imaginar el problema que se vendría encima con Syaoran Li si algo salía mal.

El castaño se despidió después de recibir la confirmación del hombre y se dirigió al pasillo por el que había visto pasar a Hanna y Sakura y logró darles alcance cuando estaban entrando a la habitación de la niña.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Qué sorpresa! — saludó Sakura cuando el castaño apareció de repente en la puerta y causándole un pequeño sobresalto

—Acabo de verlas pasar y decidí detenerme— saludó el castaño entrando a la habitación

—¡Syaoran! — saludó la pequeña. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro era notoria y nada comparable con las apagadas sonrisas de los días anteriores

—Vaya, veo que estás con más energía hoy— el castaño hizo una mueca de sorpresa

—a veces el hospital organiza pequeños eventos para los niños— explicó Sakura mientras empujaba a la pequeña de regreso a la cama— antes realizaban proyecciones de películas infantiles pero tomando en cuenta que todas la habitaciones tienen televisor no fue algo muy atractivo así que ésta vez optaron por un teatro de títeres—

—¡Fue muy divertido! — interrumpió Hanna mientras se acomodaba a regañadientas en la amplia cama— hasta Kero se divirtió— inmediatamente abrazó a aquel muñeco amorfo que Syaoran le había regalado—¿Kero? — Syaoran curveó una ceja y miró a Sakura quien solo levantó los hombros entretenida

—Sí, Kero— recalcó la pequeña mientras señalaba al muñeco en sus manos— aunque su verdadero nombre es Kerberus. Es un valiente guardián y muy poderoso— explicó la niña mientras observaba su muñeco con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

—Así que valiente y poderoso— Syaoran contuvo las ganas de soltar una tremenda carcajada— imagino que debe ser el terror de todos los insectos— Sakura bajó la cabeza riendo discretamente aunque su esfuerzo por contener la risa era evidente. Hanna por otro lado le dedicó al castaño una mirada reprobatoria.

—De hecho si tomara su verdadera forma le temerías— aclaró Hanna— es muy grande y fuerte, pero toma esta forma tierna y pequeña para ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo y le encantan los dulces tanto como a mi—

Syaoran se mordía la lengua intentando no reír tan sonoramente como estaba deseando. Observó a la criatura rara en los brazos de la niña sin poder imaginarse cómo un ser tan extraño y desproporcionado podía cubrir la descripción que la pequeña había dado. No se imaginaba al "poderoso" y afelpado muñeco peleando contra algo más grande que un insecto, aunque perfectamente podía planteárselo engullendo un enorme pastel.

Ese bicho no mataba ni a una mosca.

Definitivamente Hanna tenía una imaginación admirable por atribuirle tantas cualidades a ese ser al que Syaoran no podía asociar con nada conocido. No era ni un gato, ni un perro, tampoco una ardilla… esa cosa desafiaba terriblemente sus conocimientos de la naturaleza, y lo que es peor, evidentemente sus creadores estaban decididos a confundir a las personas como él y dañar las mentes inocentes de los niños. Eran esos momentos en los que Syaoran se daba cuenta que las cosas y la moda cambiaban a velocidades impresionantes e iban de mal en peor.

Menos mal que la criatura no tenía vida y mucho menos entendía el idioma o descargaría sus "poderosos" ataques contra él.

—Bueno, en ese caso procuraré no hacerlo enfadar— concluyó Syaoran ante la fija mirada de la pequeña quien abrazaba fuertemente al tal Kero

—Por cierto Syaoran— Sakura decidió intervenir cambiando el tema. Syaoran la miró agradecido— ¿cómo se encuentra tu amigo? Me habías dicho que un amigo tuyo estaba hospitalizado aquí—

Syaoran suspiró el recordar el torpe de Yamazaki. Con la emoción y la gran cantidad de trabajo que implicaba el nuevo proyecto había estado un poco alejado de sus amigos. Eriol le había dicho en una de sus muchísimas llamadas que Yamazaki estaba casi recuperado de su lesión. Aún debía recuperar un poco la movilidad del pie después de haberlo tenido inmóvil por el yeso.

—Está de maravilla— respondió el castaño— por más temerarios y torpes que llegan a ser mis amigos, increíblemente sus actos suicidas nunca dan resultado— Syaoran se acomodó en el sofá frente a Sakura quien estaba sentada junto a la cama. Hanna rió.

—De modo que es recurrente— afirmó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Sí, supongo que la torpeza no tiene remedio— Syaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello al recordar a sus amigos y sus hazañas y casi de inmediato se sintió intrigado por la curiosidad de Sakura en el estado de Yamazaki. La observó fijamente haciendo muchas conjeturas al mismo tiempo y pronto la castaña comenzó a sentir la presión de su inquisitiva mirada

—Supuse que tal vez sabrías— explicó ella, aunque verdaderamente eso no aclaraba en nada las locas ideas que estaba formulándose el castaño —hace días que escucho a las enfermeras mencionar a un "súper galán" que viene seguido por las renovaciones— Sakura y Hanna intercambiaron miradas y ambas rieron. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaban muy bien informadas de a quien se referían los rumores… bien dicen que no hay que subestimar la astucia femenina. Era aterradora y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de ello.

—Ohh— y sí, increíble pero cierto, pocas veces en la vida ocurrían momentos como ese en el que Syaoran Li no sabía qué decir. En cualquier otro momento quizás se habría reprendido a sí mismo, pero en ése momento le agradaba la sensación ante las sonrisas de la castaña y quizás por ello había estado provocándolas esa tarde con sus comentarios.

Aun cuando se formó un breve silencio no fue en lo absoluto incómodo. Era evidente que ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos pero ahí jamás dejó de sentirse cierta paz. Comenzaba a disfrutar sus momentos junto a ella, en los que sentía que podía ser diferente y apartarse de sus tensiones regulares. Pronto Sakura llamó su atención para indicarle que salieran de la habitación. Hanna al fin había caído dormida.

—Vamos arriba, te gustará— indicó Sakura apenas cerró detrás de ella la puerta de la habitación y guió a Syaoran hacia las escaleras que llevaban al techo.

Realmente el techo no era de lo más acogedor ni estaba equipado exactamente para recibir visitas pero definitivamente la vista desde ahí era excepcional. Se podía apreciar perfectamente el anaranjado atardecer y el nacimiento de las luces de la ciudad que, vistas desde ahí parecían estrellas titilantes. Una brisa fresca les dio la bienvenida y en ella se podía distinguir el aroma de los cerezos cercanos.

—Me encanta venir aquí— Sakura rompió el silencio atrayendo la atención de Syaoran—la sensación es maravillosa—

—Ciertamente lo es— asintió Syaoran— todo se ve tan pequeño desde aqui—

—¿Y estás emocionado por todas las renovaciones? — Sakura se acercó a la orilla del edificio para apoyar sus codos en el barandal — escuché que se abrirán nuevas áreas y se equiparán con maquinaria muy avanzada—

—Así es— suspiró el castaño imitándola— fue el sueño de mi padre por mucho tiempo. Siempre quiso apoyar las investigaciones y los avances médicos. Decía que esa era la llave del futuro. Murió antes de poder concretar el plan así que se quedó como un sueño que mis hermanas y yo resguardábamos—

—Creo que es fabuloso que estés llevándolo a cabo— sonrió — ¿entonces eres el único hombre en tu familia? —

—Sí, y no conformes con una, mis padres engendraron otras tres antes que a mi… el cuarteto del terror— Syaoran curveó una ceja e hizo una mueca al recordar a sus enérgicas hermanas.

—De modo que eres el hermano pequeño— rió Sakura ante las muecas del jóven— deben ser encantadoras—

— ¿Encantadoras? — La reacción de Syaoran provocó un ligero sobresalto en ella — una vez me persiguieron sin descanso decididas a ponerme un vestido, alegando que yo debía ser la quinta chica de la familia. Aquel que desarrolló el concepto de poltergeist definitivamente pasó un tiempo cerca de mis hermanas— pronto el gesto serio del castaño se relajó al escuchar la risa de Sakura

—Bien, ya entendí— Sakura levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición

—Supongo que no tienes hermanos— se aventuró a preguntar Syaoran, encontrando oportunidad de averiguar un poco más de ella

—No, no tengo parientes. Hanna es lo único cercano a una familia que tengo— confesó ella mirando al horizonte. Syaoran la miraba directamente mientras ella relataba— y está bien, su cariño para mí ha sido suficiente hasta ahora. Cuando hay un cariño sincero no hay pautas para la soledad. Aunque creo que de haber tenido un hermano habría sido una relación tan caótica y divertida como la tuya con tus hermanas— la chica estiró los brazos hacia arriba mientras el aire jugaba con sus cabellos.

Lo atacó en ese instante la empatía y por lo tanto cierta ternura. Comprendía de alguna forma los sentimientos de la chica y es que a pesar de contar con su familia y sus amigos, para él era inevitable sentir la soledad. Con tantas obligaciones y trabajo, estar lejos de su familia y ser quien era no le había dado nunca la posibilidad de llevar una adolescencia normal. No había podido hacer locuras, ni divertirse a lo grande, ni saltarse clases, ni ser un rompecorazones. Le enternecía ver que Sakura aceptaba su situación con humildad y que se aferraba a esa muestra de cariño por parte de la pequeña bajo su cuidado para llenar de alguna manera ese vacío, y comenzaba a pensar que él se aferraba a ellas en un intento para llenar el suyo. Las sensaciones que despertaban cuando estaba cerca de ella era una clara muestra no solo de su necesidad de ese cariño, sino que atesoraba esos momentos especiales porque lo convertían en dueño de un sentimiento que por momentos necesitaba.

La mirada de ella en el horizonte era tan serena que el castaño no pudo contener el impulso de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven. Quería que ella entendiera que comenzaba a contar con su cariño y que él agradecía mucho el que ella le profesaba. Gracias al otro esa soledad disminuía. Sakura lo miró sorprendida al sentir su tacto en la mejilla y encontró en la mirada de Syaoran el cariño que lo llenaba en ese momento.

El tiempo se detuvo brevemente para darle paso a un nuevo impulso al que Syaoran atendió sin pensar demasiado.

La besó.

No fue un beso largo pero fue suficiente para descargar y transmitir todas esas sensaciones. La sorpresa de ella no disminuyó después de eso y lo miró fijamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Sabía que la había tomado por sorpresa y el ambarino le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

El momento de tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpido por el incesante sonar del celular del castaño quien pronto lo atendió.

Syaoran pronto se tensó y ante la respuesta de la persona del otro lado de la línea apretó los dientes y su semblante se tornó serio— Hola madre—.

Oooo

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que entran a leer y miles gracias a quienes dedican un minuto extra a dejar un review. Hacen a ésta autora muy feliz con cada uno de ellos. Espero que al menos la espera haya valido la pena y procuraré no tardar demasiado con la continuación aunque para su tranquilidad les confesaré que ya lo comencé.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben que las respuestas a sus reviews los encontrarán en mi perfil.**


End file.
